Olive Branch
by Courtanie
Summary: What's a king to do when his redheaded prize is stolen from him by a poor prince? Why go back after him, of course. SP/Iliad loose cross. Multiple slash pairings and some Stendy.
1. Purely Visitation

_A/N: A new story based (very loosely) on The Iliad._

_So excited about it =D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I can feel the soft earth being trampled down step by step as we make our way across a large field of olives. Their scent fills the air in a thick blanket of delicious atmosphere. It's divine in its own right, and makes me just a bit jealous as I think of the lack of the fruit of the gods that we possess back home. I run my fingers gently through the mane of my grey-speckled mare as I see our destination approaching fast, a large palace of beautiful marble and stone. Statues of the gods watch us as we make our way out of the field and onto the dirt path leading up towards the large, wooden door of the gate. We step in front and nod respectfully to the guards on either side.

"And who may you be?"

"I'm Prince Kenneth of Troy," I proclaim. "I've come to speak with your king."

"Troy?" one of them repeats. "What brings you to Sparta? Is our king expecting you?"

"No," I shake my head. "I'm an old friend," I smile. They look at each other and shrug before each taking one of the large golden handles into their palms and prying the door open for me and my mare to make our way through. "Thank you," I nod softly before we cross completely into the front yard of the castle.

I pull back on my reins, "whoa, Philana," I urge softly. She slows to a halt and I dismount, smoothing out my tangerine-colored tunic and my brown satin sash. I lead Philana up towards the door of the front hall and am halted by a small servant with ebon hair.

"Let me put that horse away for you," he nods.

"Thank you..." I cock my head at him, feeling as though I recognize those dark chocolate eyes. "What is your name?" I ask, cupping his chin and forcing his direction up towards myself.

He looks up at me, fear tinting his gaze. "I am Ike," he swallows.

It takes a moment, but I feel the familiarity of the name and I smile. "Ike. My gods, how you've grown," I pull him into a tight embrace.

"E-excuse me, Sir...," he starts shakily. "But do I kn-know you?"

I pull back and smile at him. "How can you not recognize the old pervert, Kid?"

His eyes widen and he breaks into his own smile. "Kenny?"

"Heya," I wink. He tightly grasps me back and sways me back and forth a bit. "I knew you'd come back!" he rubs his face into my chiton.

"Heh, came for a visit," I smile down on him. "How've you been?"

He pulls back and looks up at me sadly. "I've been better, that's for sure...," he clears his throat and his smile returns, though notably much more forced. "Prince, huh?"

I nod. "Yep. Thomas and Gary made me and Stan their runner-ups."

He chuckles. "Sounds nice," he says dreamily. "I don't remember being a prince, but I'm sure it was wonderful. Much better than being a stablehand."

I smirk a bit, "It's a lot more work than I want, but it's something," I shrug. I look up towards the castle and back towards him with my gentlest of smiles. "Can you take care of Philana for me?" I ask, petting my mare's neck. "She's pretty worn out."

"I'll give her the best treatment I can," he nods, taking the rein from me and beginning to lead her off. "Nice seeing you again, Kenny!" he calls back at me.

"Same to you," I nod sharply before turning and making my way up towards the door. Another servant bows and opens it for me, thrusting me into a stage of nostalgia as I step through the archway. I look around, seeing the familiar bleached floors and the rich, velvety drapes that stretch towards the ceiling down and piling onto the floor below. Tall golden pillars stand strong, adorned with glorious depictions of the gods crafted into their strong surface. I take note of the changes, such as the abundance of golden figurines lining the walkway towards the king's main hall, and the golden silk that threads through banisters and doorways as though they were rivers.

"Prince Kenneth?" a voice calls. I turn from my admiring and see yet another servant standing by. "The king will see you," he smiles, gesturing for me to enter the hall.

"Thank you," I smile before passing him in through the giant archway, coming across a large golden throne with plush cranberry cushions. Atop it sat a man that I had not seen for so long.

"I wasn't aware that such poverty could be considered royalty," he smirked down on me.

I smirk right back. "As I was not aware that eaters of entire olive fields could be as well."

He steps lazily from his chair, his white and gold-spun tunic hanging loosely from his hips, swaying gently as he approaches me. He holds out his hand and I accept with a firm and quick handshake.

"It's been quite some time," he comments.

"Yeah," I nod. "What?...six years?"

"At least," he states. "Well, come along. We'll chat for a bit as they prepare the feast, hm?"

"How could I not expect food right away coming to your castle, Cartman?"

"Hey, that's Eric to you," he crosses his arms and raises his brow. "I demand some respect for my authoritah, thank you."

I roll my eyes. "Sorry, Eric."

"Yeah, you better be," he smirks, leading me along to a side room. We step into an area with a small round table surrounded by large plush chairs. He sits me down in one before claiming one opposite of me for himself. Two servants rush in with wine glasses and a large bottle, pouring generous amounts into our gauntlets.

"Thank you," I nod off my pourer. Cart-Eric...Gods, that's weird...waves his away briskly and the two of them scurry out of the room, posted outside the door to keep an eye on our cups.

He raises his and nods for me to do the same. "To Dionysus," he smiles. "And his gift of the drink of the gods."

"To Dionysus," I agree, clinking our glasses together and each taking a sip. I pull back and smack my lips. "This is delicious."

"Grapes grown right here in Sparta," he boasts. "Most fertile land in Greece."

"What of Athens?" I challenge.

"Most fertile," he repeats. I shake my head. Same old Cartman. "So," he starts. "What brings you from Troy? Not coming to steal our cattle, are you?"

"It'd be difficult," I smirk. "Only myself and my mare? I don't think that'd work so well."

"You took your mare overseas?" he raises his brow.

I nod. "Yes. I took her and the men necessary to row the boat. I'm merely here on friendly visitation, Cartman."

"Eric," he corrects.

I sigh. "Look, you're not gonna get me to call you that, so drop it."

He leans back and waves dismissively. "One day, you'll learn to call me by my proper title."

"What? Your royal fatass?"

"Watch yourself, _Prince_," he mocks. "I'm a king. I have authority that outranks your own."

"Only by three people," I roll my eyes. "You're still Cartman to me and you always will be."

"And you'll always be a poor sack of shit," he sighs. "So, only here for visitation, hm?"

"Well, that and just to see how much stuff around here you'd changed since...," I trail off awkwardly.

He just takes a gulp of his wine and licks his lips. "Much better looking than it was, isn't it? Much more decorated and fit for a king such as myself."

"Well, it's more...decorated for sure, I'll give it that," I shrug.

"Better," he repeats.

"I'd call it gaudy, myself."

"Well, you lived in dirt for most of your life. You don't understand the beauty of the vessels I've gained over these last few years."

"Cartman, you lived in the dirt with me," I roll my eyes.

"And now we're both royalty," he adds with a smirk. "Oh how the tables turn, hm?" I just nod quietly, looking at the translucent purple tint from inside my gauntlet and swishing it around softly. "So how go things in Troy?"

"Fairly well," I look back up at him. "We're running into some economy problems, but other than that, we're holding on."

"Mm," he nods, obviously bored. I have a feeling were it not for the hospitality that we're all supposed to offer, he would have shoved me out the door before I could step my second foot in.

"How about here?"

"Well," he replies. "You're actually here at a pretty good time. I have a group of diplomats here and we're working on some final pacts between our lands."

"Ah," I nod. "I personally hate dealing with diplomats, but that could just be me," I shrug.

"How come?"

"I'm in charge of foreign policy so I deal with them all the time," I sigh. "They really hit my nerves after hours of debate."

"True," he nods in agreement. "How are your affairs going then?"

"Well, we're not in any wars, so I guess pretty good," I smile sheepishly. "Stan's still training the military though."

He smirks. "Always knew that he'd end up at the front lines."

"Ares himself made him ready for war," I contribute with a grin. "Doesn't matter how peace-loving he is, he was built for it."

"I haven't seen him in years, but I remember him sword fighting in our free time," he nods. "We always said he could take the head off of a soldier before they could blink."

"He probably could if he wouldn't throw up afterwards," I snigger.

He snorts. "Still?"

"Ah, gods, yes," I laugh. "Still a weak stomach on him, but he makes it. He's building up more and more of a tolerance."

"Good mark of a military man is one who can handle the sight of blood," he snickers. "He'll grow used to it one day."

"Well, in a way I hope that's not true," I shrug. "War isn't our main objective ever. We just need to be prepared on the in-case kinda level."

"War's fun though," he raises a brow. "Winning and gaining the respect of people under your fist?"

"We do that with our words," I retort. "We can fight, but why spill the blood of your own people in order to gain so little at the expense of their lives? Property is not worth killing over."

"Power is."

I have to roll my eyes. Same damn Cartman.

"My king?" a servant steps into the room with his head bowed slightly.

"Yes?" he sighs irritably.

"Your feast is ready when you are. The diplomats just finished theirs."

"Ah, excellent," he smiles, getting to his feet with me following suit. "Come, Kenneh," he motions for me to follow. "I'll show you how royalty truly eats." I shake my head and follow his lead as we exit the room and journey down the hall. I can't help but lick my lips in anticipation. If this is fatass' castle, I'm sure that the food is everything I could hope for.

He leads me through a large archway into the dining hall with a lengthy oaken table stretching down the middle, surrounded by a few hefty men sitting in cushy crimson chairs, servants surrounding them and pouring wine as they talk and laugh amongst themselves. Cartman nods dutifully to each of them as do I as we reach the far side of the table and he seats himself at the head, gesturing for me to take the chair to his right. I do so, a servant pushing in the chair as I'm situated.

Cartman clears his throat loudly and I look down to see the diplomats staring back at him. He raises his cup of wine and we do so as well. "To peace between us all," he smiles.

"Here, here!" They nod sharply before we all take a large swig of our drink. I look down the table again, counting six other men besides myself and Cartman. I look across from me at an empty chair and just stare at it as a servant sets a plate of fruit and meat in front of me.

"He'll be along shortly," Cartman comments as he sees my gaze.

"Huh?" I snap back and stare up at him in confusion.

"I said the one who sits there will be around shortly," he restates.

"Oh," I nod slowly. I seriously need to stop spacing out like that. I did that once and accidently stared at a woman's chest and her husband tried to beat the shit out of me until Stan intervened. I softly shake my head and grab the leg of meat I was given and take a large bite.

"Good, huh?" he asks with a full mouth.

"Very," I reply in the same muffled fashion.

"We have some of the best mutton around," he swallows.

"I can see," I nod. I lick my lips and take another bite, watching as a cloaked figure enters the room.

"There he is," Cartman rolls his eyes. "Get over here, now!" he shouts. The figure's head is bowed and his footsteps quicken as he makes his way towards the seat to Cartman's left. "Sit," the glutton orders. He does so after a short, respectable bow, his head still staring at the table as servants hasten around him and prepare his food. I cock my head slightly at his hooded face. Why is he hiding?

"Is this him?" one of the men nods towards the cloaked boy.

"Yes." Cartman nods. He sets his food down and leans forward with clasped hands. "Make your highest bids now."

"Why? We can't even see him," another questions.

"Make your bids. Then you'll get to see him and if you wish to outbid the highest after seeing him, you may," he smiles. "Otherwise he automatically goes to the first highest. Leander?"

One of the men cocks his head towards the man and bites his lip. "100 drachmas."

"Proteus?"

"If he's as good as you say, I bid 200," an older man nods.

"Very good. Rasmus?"

"I won't exceed that until I see him."

"Very well. Will anyone else care to challenge that bid?" The other four men shook their heads. "Alright." He looks towards the boy. "Cloak off." he commands. I watch as pale and slender arms work their way out of the cloak and unclasp it at the neck. He slides it off his shoulders before pulling the hood back and handing the cloth off to a servant.

My eyes widen as I take in the view of crisp tangerine curls bursting into view, swaying softly as he shakes his head. "Look at them," Cartman tells him. He raises his head with his eyes still lowered at the table, revealing a pale and slim face. He turns his head and looks up at the men, and I watch his long eyelashes slowly flutter just slightly as his eyes adjust to the light of the candles surrounding us.

The men stare at him for a moment before Rasmus speaks again. "250."

"300," another one pipes up. I look between them all confusedly.

"310."

"370."

Cartman grins and leans back in his chair.

"500."

"There's another option as well," Cartman interrupts, tapping his finger on the table.

"What would that be?"

"For 200 a piece, you can all have him," his smirk grows.

"All of us?" one raises his brow.

"All yours for the night," he nods. The men all look at each other wondering before nodding and each tossing Cartman some coins. "Excellent," he praises, gathering the coins and putting them into a small coin purse under his sash. I watch the boy across from me, who's back to staring down at the table, his curls gleaming in the soft lighting. "Are you all finished with your meals, then?"

"Yes, it was excellent," one of them comments.

"You did always have a fine palate, Eusebio," he smiles back. "Please," he looks at them all. "One hour from now, you'll find him in the third room past the conference hall. As of now, go and drink in your rooms or go and wait wherever you may please aside from that room. You'll have him for the rest of the night as of then."

"Very good," Leander nods, standing first with the others following him. "Thank you, my king," he smiles.

"Not at all," he smiles. They all give their bows before moving away from the table, servants trailing behind them. "You may eat now," he looks at the boy.

"Thank you," he mutters softly, gently grasping a grape and delicately putting it into his mouth.

Cartman looks at me and smirks. "Do you know him?" he asks.

"I...I...," I shake my head slowly, still staring at the damnable curls.

Cartman takes his hand and cups the man's chin, lifting him slightly. "Look at him," he orders.

I watch as his eyes suddenly flicker up into mine and I swear to the gods, my heart stops.

Emeralds.

Those gorgeous, jade iris' of my dreams are staring back at me. I watch as his pupils shrink and his small jaw drops slightly as Cartman removes his hand. He looks between the two of us amusedly.

"I see you remember each other?"

There's no doubt in my mind now. I slowly get to my feet, still staring down at him. "Kyle?" I croak, hearing the shaking in my voice.

"Ken?" he shakes his head in disbelief.

That settles that.

He leaps to his feet and I run around Cartman's seat and clasp onto him tightly. "Holy fuck, Kyle!" I cry out, holding onto him tighter and nuzzling into his hair. He returns the embrace and buries his face into my tunic. "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were!" he replies, muffled by my clothing.

"Ahem," Cartman clears his throat loudly. Kyle pushes away from me abruptly, but stares back up into my face, a small smile breaking out in-between his faint freckles.

"You're really here," he croaks out. "You're alive...," I watch as a tear rolls down his cheek. I wipe it away and smile myself.

"You...Gods, you're alive....," I echo, still in disbelief.

"I think we've established that," Cartman interjects in boredom. I ignore him, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"You're okay?" I ask, brushing some stray hair out of his face.

"I'm fine," he assures me, his eyes flickering towards Cartman for a moment. "Are...are you?"

"Couldn't be better. Especially now," I half-laugh. "Gods, you're alive," I repeat, drawing him in and hugging him again. This time he doesn't return my embrace, but sighs happily and leans into me more. I pull back and we smile at each other, still both in somewhat of a shock.

"Why don't you sit?" Cartman suggests. I pull away from the kid and make my way back to my chair and we both sit back down, our grins still prominent.

"You're a prince now?" he asks softly, nodding towards the gold embroidery on my tunic.

My smile fades slightly and I nod. "Yes, of Troy."

"I always told you that you could be more than a servant," he grins wider, his teeth a brilliant white.

"Yeah, never believed you," I chuckle. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," he shrugs.

"I treat you like royalty and you're just okay?" Cartman raises his brow.

I swear I feel my eye twitch as I look at him. "I'm sorry," Kyle whispers. I shoot my eyes back at him and blink confusedly.

"You had better be," he warns. "And that little act of yours from earlier has cost you dinner, Kahl." he nods at a servant who removes his plate from under his nose. Kyle's shoulders sag slightly and I narrow my eyes at Cartman.

"What was that for? What act?!"

"He knows what act and that's all that matters," he replies, taking a drink of his wine. I look at Kyle once more, who's staring back at the table, looking...guilty for something.

"So...," he looks up at me slowly. "How's Troy?"

"It's alright," I reply softly. "How is it here?"

"P-perfect," he stammers. My blue eyes look swiftly towards Cartman, who's nose is practically hitting the food on his plate. I stare back up into Kyle's gaze, seeing the worry engraved into his features. I can't help but wonder just how long that expression has been there.

"Kyle...," I start slowly. "Where were you?"

He stares at me for a long while, and I see his adams apple bob slightly as he gulps. "I ran away."

"And smeared blood in your room?!" I ask.

"I needed to get away," he sighs. "Setting the scene was needed."

"Why?! Where the fuck did you go?! Why didn't you tell anyone anything?!" the questions I had asked myself for so long came tumbling out of my throat before I could stop them.

He blinks at me slowly. "I...I can't answer that, Ken."

"WHY NOT?!" I plead. "You...you run off and make us think you...that you were killed?! And you drove the whole kingdom into insanity trying to find the murderer....Kyle, why the fuck can't you explain that to me?!" I almost scream at him, blinking back six years worth of tears.

He stares. "Ken...," he shakes his head slowly. "I can't," he whispers. Cartman looks between the two of us and sighs impatiently.

"Kahhhhhl?," he drags out.

He darts his eyes towards the heavyweight. "Yes?"

"You need to go get ready," he waves him away. "Do so. You can talk tomorrow."

Kyle nods and slides to his feet. "I'll see you in the morning," he says to me softly.

I just blink at him. "You're leaving?!"

"I have to," he whispers. "I...," he sighs. "I'm sorry. I have to," he repeats more firmly. "We'll talk in the morning. Good night, Kenny," he nods to me.

"N-night..." I stare.

"Kahl?"

"Good night, Sir," he bows.

"Come here," he curls his finger. Kyle steps closer and the man grasps his chin roughly, pulling him in and connecting their lips. I swear, I can feel my last four days of food crawling it's way back up my throat. Kyle pulls away slowly and clears his throat.

"Thank you, Sir," he bows again. Cartman pats his head and waves him away. Kyle's eyes sweep over mine and I see the embarrassed blush creeping up his face and neck. "Good night," he repeats, turning on his heel and hurrying out of the room. I watch after him before slowly turning towards the man beside me.

"You...you two..."

"Kahl's mine," he smirks.

"How...how...you hated...," I shake my head in disbelief.

"He was lonely and I was here," he smirked. "Plus, who can deny one of the most powerful men in the world?"

My face drops a bit. "You weren't always, you fatass."

"Watch it, Kenneh," he warns. "Remember that I have the ability to sentence you to execution if you piss me off enough."

"You kill me, you unleash Troy and our allies," I scowl. "And we have a lot."

"As do I," he raises his brow.

"Just watch who you threaten," I state.

"And you watch who you cross," he retorts.

"Who the hell am I crossing?" I blink. "I'm just saying that you weren't always a king, Cartman! You were a servant with me!"

He rolls his eyes. "Well that's the past," he states. "Now we're both rolling in riches, so let's leave that ugly shit behind us, shall we?"

"If you two are...together," I grit my teeth slightly, "you should know what he was thinking when he ran off."

"That's our business, not yours."

"He was my best friend, Cartman! I thought someone fucking killed him! How is that not my business?!"

"It's just not," he sighs. He pops a grape into his mouth and looks at me tiredly. "Look, do you wanna go to your room?"

"Please. Just tell me where. I'll find it on my own."

He raises his eyes in thought. "Hm. Alright, you remember the old quarters?"

"Yeah..."

"Take the room three before that in that hallway," he states.

I raise my brow. "The library?"

"We got rid of that place," he smirks. "Turned it into a spare room. Take that."

"Fine," I stand from my chair and begin walking towards the doorway. "Leave me be," I tell a servant who tries to follow me. "Goodnight, Cartman," I call behind me.

"Night Po'boy," he nods me off, turning and talking to a servant about cleaning up the mess faster.

I make my way down the familiar halls when I look down another breaking off from my path and stop. I see the old conference room and my eyes narrow just slightly. I walk down its hall, passing it with soft-stepping feet. I count three doors down and slowly open it, peeking inside.

No one. Good.

I step in and close the door once again, finding myself in a large bedroom draped in red and golden sheets, soft candles lighting it aglow.

I look around confusedly before finding a large table with pillows and blankets stashed underneath. I step around and crawl underneath, concealing myself within the soft material. I drum my fingers on the hard floor and bite my lip.

Now to play the waiting game.


	2. Reminiscent

_A/N: Shtannny's turn =D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I hate this job.

Oh, who am I kidding, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Well, maybe for Thom or Gary's job. They usually just hang around or go into their room and fuck for hours.

Lucky bastards.

I watch my men as they all step out onto the middle of our training grounds with their Trojan bow and arrows in hand. They begin shooting out towards the pre-placed targets yards away, fully in battle mode.

You gotta love these boys. Most of them, myself included, haven't the slightest idea of the world of a battlefield. But we still train as though we had been through four and were entering straight into another. That's just the way us Trojans do it.

"Hello, Stanley," a voice calls. I turn and see said bastards walking towards me hand-in-hand.

"Hey," I nod. "Something up?"

Thomas shakes his head. "Nah. We're -shit!- just bored."

"It's never a good thing when the king and queen are bored," I raise my brow in amusement.

"True," Gary smiles. "But then again, if we're bored, it means that we're not facing many problems around here, correct?"

"I guess," I sigh, looking back out and observing my men. "Don't we have an economic crisis on our hands, though?"

"We're working on it," Thom states. "It's ju-fuck!- just complicated."

"Complicated?" I repeat. "We just need money."

"Well, the complication is finding a way to get said money," Gary shakes his head. "And we can't concentrate on only that, Stanley."

"What are you concentrating on then?" I can't help but ask.

"Right now our troops -ass!-," Thom replies.

"Well," I gesture out towards the men. "There they are."

"Looking good," Gary nods, watching the men nailing their targets with the accuracy that we've just come to expect from them anymore.

"Yeah, they're trained for the deadly task of shoveling the stables," I roll my eyes.

"Hey, that's -shit!- dangerous," Thomas says.

"Yeah, yeah," I wave dismissively. I look out towards the nearly-set sun and sigh. "Men!" I call out onto the field. They all stop and turn towards me, dropping into kneels as they catch glimpses of Thomas and Gary. "Men, I say we call it a night," I proclaim. "Go home to your wives and tell them to be proud. Good night." They stand and salute us royals before obediently turning on their heels, walking away towards their fired arrows. Myself, Thomas, and Gary turn ourselves and head back up towards our glimmering castle. "Where's Ken?" I ask.

"I think he's going out to Athens," Gary replies. "Looking for better trading deals, I suppose."

"Who'd he take with him?"

"Philana and his -fuck!- rowers," Thom shrugs.

I blink. "That idiot went clear to Athens with no security?"

"He said he'd -ass!- take care of him-bitch!- himself."

I shake my head. "That moron. Doesn't he get that he's a potential target for other countries?"

"Ken's trusting," Gary responds as we walk through the door. "Besides, he's a prince of _Troy_, he's not the most valuable figure of royalty. People know we have nothing to offer but our assistance in the midst of war."

"That's a hell of an asset," I raise my brow.

"True," Thomas nods. "But -ass!- no one will hold K-dammit!- Kenny for ransom for that."

"I guess," I sigh. Really? That idiot has got to figure out that he's not a worthless kid anymore. He has a responsibility to take care of himself.

"Would you care to join us for dinner, Stanley?" Gary interrupts my thoughts gently.

"I consider for a moment before shaking my head. "Nah. I'm just gonna head to bed. I'm fairly wiped."

"Alright," he nods. "Good night, Stan."

"Night," I nod back, branching off from them and heading down a different hall. I head down into my room, nodding briefly at the servant stationed outside before stepping into the large blue and red adorned suite. I walk over and throw myself onto the plush bed. I put my arms under my pillow and bury my head deeper into it, sighing tiredly. I look out my large window, watching the stars twinkling lightly against the pure navy sky. I can hear the waves crashing against our shores in the distance and I smile softly, inhaling deeply. I find as I do this, my grin fades into a reminiscent expression.

No smell. Nothing but the all-too-familiar aroma of my freshly washed sheet. I can't help but feel a bit empty.

I sit and peel off my chiton, tossing it into the corner for a servant to grab later and get to my feet, walking onto my balcony. I look down upon our city, finally closing its day after it's constant battles of our way of life. I hate the way we are.

We're so peaceful, and I admire that. But we're desolate. We're alone. We have plenty of allies, thanks to Ken, but none that actually want to help us if it doesn't mean some sort of advantage to themselves. But what have we to offer? I suppose we could build them a wall as the generations before us did for our city.

I can't help but wonder what possessed them to build the damnable thing. Troy's always been known for just staying down and keeping out of trouble when possible.

We're kinda wimpy, I guess. They say we're peace loving...but in all honesty, we're cowards. We train, but we all know that it's nothing compared to real war. We have many an elderly citizen in this city, and they tell great tales of their ordeals in the midst of war before they moved to Troy for a more peaceful lifestyle. Their tales are damn near terrifying.

One in particular is a man who lost his arm and can barely speak. He rasps out his story of his arm being severed and his throat slammed into by a minotaur unleashed by his army's enemy for listener after listener. Whether or not it was truly a minotaur, I couldn't tell you. But the damage is certainly real by all measures. Makes me nauseous to think that that could one day be me.

Which is why I have no freaking idea why they all cast me as the leader of our military. I'm not a soldier by any means. I'm the one of us who couldn't kill the damn pig for food years ago and they teased and taunted me for weeks on end before I nearly punched Cartman's face in.

I shudder. Cartman. I heard he became king of Sparta not long after we left. Bastard took total control after Ken, Thomas, Gary, and I were sent here by the king and queen. Sucks, he could have promoted us to something above servants. Oh well, I became more anyways, straight up to prince, no less. I suppose I shouldn't complain since I was kinda just shipped here out of fucking no where.

Well, actually I have my own theory.

After the king and queen lost their son, I think they tried to get rid of everything that reminded them of him. Since myself, Ken and the other two were his best friends despite our huge-ass class differences. I guess that they just kept Cartman around because he was the only one of us servants who could clean and scare away the looters that tried to break in. He and their son hated each other, really, they didn't talk around his parents and in privacy with us, they fought almost brutally. I guess they just didn't see that he was a part of Kyle's life just as much as either myself or Ken.

_Kyle._

God, that hurts.

I sigh and head back into my room, falling onto the bed again. I stare up at the ceiling and blink slowly. I fucking hate it when I do this. I close my eyes and all I can see is the blood. All over the walls. I can see that bloody heart, placed precariously on his pillow. No trace of anything except red handprints from my best friend struggling to get away. Broken furniture lying all over the floor. And no body in sight.

I see his parents and brother crying their eyes out, the king ordering for the immediate execution of Kyle's guard that night. Then the whole kingdom frantically searching everywhere in the city for any signs of the missing prince. We never found anything, but he was gone. He was gone and we were devastated. Not so much by the fact that there was a murderer going around cunning enough to break into the palace, but by the fact that it was _Kyle_ of all the four members of the royal family that they took. You'd figure they'd go for the top or the bottom, but not for just next-in-line. They went after the brains, not the military knowledge that his younger brother showed promise in even as a toddler. Not the debating power of his mother, not the leadership of his father. Just the smart kid with the big heart.

I have my theory over that as well, I suppose. I think they went after Kyle because of the fact that he was such a figurehead. He was small and fun and loved since infant hood until his death at the tender age of fifteen. He was almost always smiling, quick witted, strong, in line to be the next great leader of our era.

But no. Someone just couldn't handle that apparently.

Everything went to Tartarus as soon as he was declared murdered. His parents fell into such depression that the country started slowly unraveling. Ike went completely despondent save for the crying we heard him doing in his room at night. Myself and Ken with Thom and Gary all just wandered around, pretending that we still cared about our jobs. Hell, all the servants didn't know what to do with themselves. We were just in so much shock. Even Cartman was quiet and just went about his chores without his usual bout of bitching. The entire kingdom was just in shambles, crying about how Zeus could have stolen such a beautiful boy from them when they had been nothing but faithful for the entire span of generations that we had inhabited the lands.

For about half a year, we just continued to slave away for a king and queen who could barely be bothered to eat, let alone run a despaired country. Then they sent us away to Troy because their elderly king was fading fast and needed additional assistance and they didn't really have use for us anymore. They just put us on horses and away we went, vowing to never return to Sparta so long as we lived. Too many bad memories within those fragrant olive groves that is just too much for the heart and the mind to bear.

I miss him. I really do. It's an unspoken rule between the four of us Spartans that we never speak of him. Of any of our old lives. But we can't help but think of it. We all tend to fall into those reminiscent and vacant stares, Ken more than any of us. How can we not remember what brought us to where we are now? How can we not remember what was perhaps the defining moment of what made us who we are? How can we forget that it was Kyle that set the examples that helped us four climb from being the stablehands of the Trojan palace to taking the place of our old king after he passed on?

We can't. And dammit, that's the problem.

Letting go of the past has just never been our strong suit. I personally don't think that it's anybody's strong suit. Everything that's happened to us has in some way shaped us, right? But why does it have to be so painful? Why is it the death of my best friend that secured me with a decent amount of wealth and power?

Where the fuck is the justice in that?

As I said, I hate it when I do this. It hurts. I don't like the fact that I'm supposed to be our military man, that I'm supposed to be the strongest of us four...and I fall into these slumps on almost a nightly basis. You'd think that six years would be plenty of time to get over it. But no. It hurts just as much now as it did back then. The tears just aren't pouring down my face like then. I should probably be a bit thankful for that, but all it does is make my chest unbearably tight.

I think that never finding his body is what really killed us all. We knew that the killer took out his heart, but nothing more. All we found was blood and some of his red hair on the floor where he fought to get away. Long finger trails of crimson along the fur rug by the bed.

I shudder and sigh lightly. Well, I know what tonight entails.

Nightmares. Great. Just what I need.

Maybe one day they'll stop. Maybe one day I'll come to peace.

I can say this much: I can't fucking wait for that day to come.

* * *

_A/N: Stan the Mili Man =D_

_Just some background on why they're in Troy and Kyle's past life before he became a whore-face. And yeah, I don't think Troy was supposed to be all peaceful and such really, but it is in this story =)_

_Next chapter's gonna be real dirty and smexy. That not your thing?...Then what the hell are you doing reading one of my stories then? xD_

_Thanks for R&R-ing!!!!!_


	3. An Ally in My Bed

_A/N: Kyle's turn._

_With dirty hot consensual rape =D_

_...yeah. You know you love it._

* * *

I clasp the robe tightly around my chest as I move down the hall swiftly, my attendant close behind per usual. Our footsteps echo lightly in the presence of the tall pillars and the figurines of the gods staring down at me; accusing me.

Fuck them. They're the ones who did this to me.  
We make our way to my room and I sigh, looking back at him with a small smile. "Thank you, Demos. I can take it from here."

"Is there nothing else I can do for you, Sir?" he asks. I have to say, I love this kid. He's young and clumsy, but he's a good spirit. He hands me a glass of wine and I accept it gratefully. I'm gonna need it.

"No," I shake my head and ruffle his dark brown hair. "Head to bed. I'll call for you tomorrow if you're needed. If I don't, then you have the day to rest."

He smiles widely and bows briskly. "Good night, Sir."

"Good night," I nod. He turns and walks off, and I watch after him until he turns the corner towards the servant's quarters. I turn towards my own door and place my hand on it, feeling it jump open. I raise my brow. I know I closed this thing before I headed down to dinner...oh well. A servant probably came in to check on things.

As I think of dinner, I can't help but feel a jump in my chest. I step into the room and close the door once again, taking a sip of my wine and heading to sit on my bed.

He's back. I can't believe that he's alive...I have to smile at this. I missed him so much...but it raises so many questions. I was told he was dead. But here he is back in my...Eric's castle. If he's still alive, what does that mean for the rest of them?

How the hell is he a prince of Troy? His father died years ago. Perhaps he was adopted by their king?

I sigh and lean back against the back of my bed, taking another large gulp. This stuff isn't nearly strong enough for me right now. My head's just racing and I don't know what to do about it.  
I have to talk to him tomorrow. I don't care for how long...in fact I'm hoping for a lengthy chat. Six years of thinking he's dead and him thinking I am...that's a lot on us. I have so much to ask him about. His health, how he's running his country, what he does...Stan. I want to know. I need to know. I don't care about Eric's reaction this time. He punished me for hugging him, but would he punish me for talking to him?

...Probably. I've been under him long enough that I know how he works. That fat bastard...I chug down the rest of my wine and set the glass on my side table with a sigh. I adjust the green band on my white robe and smooth myself out, sitting with one leg peeking out from the opening in the front as I've been taught to do. Now I just have to wait for a bit.

They're all fairly old...five out of six at least, so maybe I'll get lucky. Maybe they'll go once each and then pass out and leave me be the rest of the night.

Here's to hoping.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Why am I so low now? I should have just killed myself long ago and saved myself the humiliation of doing this time after time. Once a prince and now a filthy whore. I've bedded with enough men to make Aphrodite herself twitch in jealousy.

Well she can have these old geezers. I'm sick of being a little doll for the fatman under his silken robes and authoritative gaze.

I hear the door being knocked on and smooth myself out once more, putting on my innocent face, my lashes fluttering against my skin as instructed. I watch as the door opens and the six of them come piling in, looking at me hungrily. You'd think by now I would have gotten used to this look, that I'd just shrug it off and spread my legs.

You thought wrong. I still have trouble doing this. I still get freaked out by these men staring me down. Who wouldn't? I mean, who honestly wouldn't feel unnerved by the prospect of being raped by six men?

Maybe a masochist, but that's not me.

I look down the row, finding the faces of Leander, Rasmus, Proteus, Eusebio, Token, and Kelt ogling me predatorily. I just sit still, knowing that I am not to make the first move on my own accord.

"So," Kelt starts with a raised brow. "You are the king's little toy, are you not?" I merely nod for him, feeling that rose creeping up my cheeks per usual. It's always good, it makes me seem even more innocent, which is the role I am to play for the whole night.

Ugh, another night. When will it end?

"Come," Proteus curls his finger at me. As though I'm some common pet! I inwardly growl, but swallow what little dignity I have, moving to my knees on the bed and crawling over to their group.

"What is your name?" Eusebio questions, playing with my hair.

"Kyle," I reply shakily._ Let them think that you're too weak to resist them._ Yet another lesson I've come to learn.

"Well, Eric was right," Rasmus smiles at me, cupping my chin and making me look into his hazel eyes. "You're very beautiful."

"Thank you." Courteous. Make them know that you represent the innocence that is Sparta. The hospitality we offer.

"Not at all," he says, working his fingers down my neck and under the collar of my robe. Kelt comes around my back and unties it for me as I just sit and await their indication of whether or not they still want me._ If they want me, let them have me. If they don't, make them want me._

Rasmus trails his thick digits into my now insecure robes, working under the neckline and pushing it down past my shoulders. Leander steps over, lightly tracing the curvature of my collarbone with his finger. Kelt pulls the robe completely off of me, exposing my naked form to the men. I lower my eyes as though I'm merely bashful of myself being so vulnerable.

In actuality, I'm pissed off that I'm so vulnerable. These guys are huge, I'm like, nothing. I hate this.

Token steps up and looks me over with the rest of them. "Virgin, huh?"

I nod as instructed. _Portray innocence. You are a prize. A young boy given to these men as a token of friendship and trust. Trust starts off clean._

Virgin my ass. I lost my virginity when I was fifteen. But whatever. If it gets this done any less painfully, then I'm cool with it.

They all peel off their clothes and I can't help but wince. So much for less painfully. I'm going to hurt in the morning.

"Have you ever done anything sexual?" he asks.

"I...I have," I nod. No one's asked me before. May as well test the waters.

"What?"

"My master wanted me to...use my mouth," I say, batting my lashes once more in mock childishness.

"Good. Then you know what to do," he smiles evilly. I raise my brow up at him before the back of my hair is grabbed and yanked back. I try to gasp out in pain, but find a cock shoved balls-deep in my mouth. My nose hits the coarse black hairs of his and I choke for breath. He's hitting the back of my throat and I desperately need to cough, but he tightly winds his fingers through my curls and holds me still. I try to pull back, but remain caught, quickly feeling my eyes tearing up.

Kelt chuckles lowly, "Toke, you may wanna let him breathe. Otherwise we're not getting much farther."

The dark man pulls back a bit and allows me a mercy breath. I struggle to regain my air as he completely pulls himself out of my mouth, stooping down and cupping my chin, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "How old are you?" he questions.

"T-twenty," I stammer.

"You look to be sixteen," Eusebio comments, trailing his finger up my exposed spine. "You're so small."

"The smaller the better, right?" Rasmus snickers. "Come on, Kyle...," he leans down and pecks my temple. "Show us what you know."

You don't wanna know what I know. You may have a heart attack, you old fart.

Oh how I wish I could vocalize.

Token puts himself back up towards me, rubbing my parted lips and smearing them in his salty drippings. I obediently lap my tongue out, trailing his skin lightly and teasingly, feeling it twitch under my touch. He moans softly and digs his fingers tighter into my hair, urging me upward. I trail up farther as he wishes, my eyes flickering to see the men licking their lips at me.

"You're so shy and subtle," Proteus smiles. "Don't be so bashful." Don't let them know that you know what you're doing. Let them think that they're your teachers.

I back up on Token's skin, opening my jaw and taking the head of his cock into my mouth, suckling sweetly. He starts loosening his grip on my locks, beginning to stroke at me affectionately. "Good...," he growls, pulling me further up his flesh. I oblige, sucking harder and taking him further into my mouth. I feel one of them stroking my back as I work. I flicker my eyes up towards the man I'm currently engulfing, finding dark brown eyes already staring back at me. His face twists into an evil smirk and he pushes me back off of him, making me fall back into Kelt. I look up at him confusedly, finding myself looking back at the other five, seeing Kelt gazing at me from behind me.

Token looks between the other five and then back down on me again. "His arms."

I blink and look at them all with my head cocked. "W-what?" I ask shakily.

Eusebio bends down, swiping the band from my robe and tearing them apart from each other. "Flip him." I squeak a bit involuntarily as Kelt reaches around me and turns me to face him, grasping my wrists and holding them tightly.

I feel someone rubbing my ass and look back to see Proteus and Rasmus both caressing my skin along with their own. Kelt rolls out from under me and throws me forward, crashing me into the wall behind my bed. My head slams into it and I groan as I fall back onto my cushions. Token and Eusebio came up on either side of me and grab my arms as Kelt kneels astride my thighs.

"What are you doing?" I demand, trying to take back my arms.

"Your master told us that you wanted your first time to be rough," Token grinned sadistically.

"W-what?" I blink. I've never had to do this before...this is NOT something that I want to happen. "N-no thanks...he was mistaken," I try.

Eusebio grabs both of my arms and ties them to the post on the edge of my bed. My eyes widen and I start to feel myself panicking. Proteus puts his hands under my abdomen and hoists me up, placing his palms on my thighs and pushing me forward. "Just relax," he coos, petting my back.

"Untie me!" I order. "I'll do what you want, but not like this!"

"Why not?" Leander questions.

"I'm not your prisoner," I growl.

"No, you're Eric's, but he gave you to us for the night," Rasmus smirks. "Now stay still."

I start nearing hyperventilation. "D-don't..." I ask. "I...I..."

"Hey, you were gonna end up with us no matter what. Might as well just take it," Token shrugs. He grasps my chin and whips my head around towards him, leaning forward and pressing our lips together. I can't fucking do this. There's no way in hell I'm doing this.

"Don't you dare...," I pull away and sneer at him. "This is off. Let me go!"

They all break into laughter at me as I struggle to get away. "Oh really?" Rasmus asks. "You dare disobey your master?"

"He's not my master!" I screech. "He can go to Tartarus for all I care! Now let me out!"

They all pull back a bit in shock for a second before Token moves behind me and starts rubbing my ass. "Ya know...," he starts. "You'd think that a prince would have better manners."

My heart nearly leaps into my throat. "W...What did you say?

"Not hard to figure out, Kyle," Proteus rolls his vibrant blue-grey eyes. "A pretty little redheaded boy like you isn't very common."

"Leave me be!" I yell.

"Well, is it true?" Eusebio asks, twirling one of my curls around his finger. "Do we have a royal little boy in our midst?"

"No," I narrow my eyes. "I'm not royalty."  
"And yet you were at one point in time, yes?" Rasmus prodded.

"That's none of your business," I scowl, trying to jerk my head away from them all. "Just fuck off!"

"Well, are you saying that the king is a liar?" Leander cocked his head and stroked my thigh.

"Yes, I am," I growl through gritted teeth. "Now let me go or we're gonna have some serious fucking problems!"

"Like what?" Token smirked, running a finger up the back of my thigh.

"Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"AARGH!" I scream, trying to pry my wrists away. I gasp and arch up as something invades me. I look back to see Token probing me with his finger. "Get out of me!"

Kelt smirked at me, "Nah. Open your mouth."

"No!"

"Do it," he growls, slapping me across the face. I feel the impact mark burning and I shift my eyes to glare at the man.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I snarl before I feel Token shove another two fingers deep into me. I cry out softly and my body tries to give way down onto the bed, but end up being held up by Kelt as he digs his nails into my torso.

"A pretty little prince all to ourselves...," Proteus licks his lips. Kelt kneels on the bed, placing his cock right by my lips, Rasmus doing the same on my opposite side.

"Open," he orders. I clamp my mouth in defiance, trying to shut my eyes to the feeling of Token pushing into me. It burns. Oh Zeus, it fucking burns. I grit my teeth and let out a long whine as he completely buries himself into me. Fucking bastard didn't even bother to actually prep me, goddammit.

Kelt grabs my chin and squeezes. "Open, Kyle." I feel a hand being clasped in my hair, but I keep still. The grip tightens and my hair follicles are screaming in pain. Another hand finds its way around me, grasping around my throat and starting to squeeze. "Open...," he repeats as my airway starts to become completely blocked off. I try like hell to keep my mouth shut, but it opens on its own accord to find me the breath I need so much.

Well it opening like that isn't helping its cause any.

Kelt slams his member down into my mouth, the hands all holding me still as he begins to thrust. The fingers around my neck occasionally loosen slightly for me to sneak in a tiny breath before I'm cut off again by Kelt's engorged flesh. They keep around me tightly and I feel myself beginning to black out as Token starts thrusting from his own end, tightly digging his nails into my hips and moaning.

"You tight little bitch...," he purrs, hitting me harder.

I can feel the tears beginning to fall down my cheeks and the hands release to give me a bigger breath. I take it gratefully, choking down air in-between Kelt's relentless driving into my throat.

I'm here, I'm not getting out. May as well do what I was told anyways.

I find his rhythm and start hollowing my cheeks as he pushes into me, simultaneously rocking my hips back into Token as he does the same. Rasmus's flesh seems to grow harder as it stays near my face, so I tear my lips off of Kelt and switch my attention to his member. He lets out a low moan as I tenderly lick at his skin, bobbing far enough to hit his dark hairs at the base.

Suddenly, I feel Token receding from me and I'm grasped under my abdomen and lifted into the air. I pull off of Rasmus for a brief moment to pant and look at my situation confusedly. Token is pulling me up and Proteus is sliding underneath me. My eyes widen as I'm lowered back down, my thighs straddling his and our cocks hitting each other.

No. No way.

"What are you-" I'm cut off by Kelt slamming back into my mouth and beginning to drive one more. I cooperate, but look down as I feel a hand grasping around my own cock and starting to pump. I moan lightly despite myself and look into Proteus' dark eyes infused with lust. A hand pushes down on my lower back and my hips lower slightly. Proteus reaches a hand downwards and grasps his own cock to guide it up into me. He growls softly as my body engulfs him and I can feel my face burning in humiliation. He begins bucking up into me and my cock keeps hitting his flabby gut, stimulated by the hairs that encompass his abdomen. I look back up as Rasmus moves to directly in front of me and Eusebio takes his previous spot.

Great. Just what I need.

I take myself off of Kelt once more and wrap my lips around Eusebio's pulsing skin. His fingers brush my feathery bangs out of my face as I begin to suck him for all I'm worth.

Which is apparently a mere 200 drachmas per customer. There's a kick to the ego if there ever was one.

I feel something else poking at my backside and whip off of him for a moment to look back, seeing Token smiling at me. "What are you doing?" I blink.

"This," he replies before sliding himself into me alongside Proteus. Okay, ow. OW! My eyes sting as he buries himself to the hilt and I'm completely taking two grown men up my ass. The burning only increases as Proteus backs up and Token pushes further, only for them to begin switching, thrusting into me in regular intervals. I let out something between a moan and a whine and I'm not entirely sure how I'm feeling right now.

Well, humiliated for one...cheap for another...but it doesn't hurt quite as badly as I had expected.

Well look at that. I just kicked my ego all by myself.

I open my mouth for the men in front of me and Rasmus takes control and delves himself down. I know this game. Make 'em cum and get it over with. Might as well just suck it up and deal with it.

No pun intended.

I move my neck in time with his thrusting, while the rest of my body is merely flying at the speed in which Token and Proteus are alternating. The large room is filled with the sounds of the moans of the men and the panting of myself as I continue to get pounded into. My eyes flicker between Kelt and Eusebio, who are stroking themselves and twirling their fingers in my hair. I switch my tongue over towards Kelt, lapping at his burning flesh. I pull away though as I feel both of the men behind me pulling out and strong arms grasping me around the waist. I let out an embarrassingly shrill squeak as I'm picked up and flipped over brutally. My wrists twist into an impossibly awkward angle and I cry out in pain.

I look down as something warm and wet is felt against my balls, finding Token's black hair visible from between my knees. Proteus from underneath my back begins rubbing my hips and stroking my abs as I moan from the feeling of Token taking my sac into his jaw and suckling. I have to admit, I was not expecting that. I've blown plenty of men in my day but never have they returned the favor. A nice change of pace despite the fact that I desperately hate myself and all the men surrounding me with an utmost passion. Proteus begins trailing his tongue up my back and he grasps my cock, running his hand up and down it fluidly. My mouth opens for another gasp and I find Rasmus and Eusebio's cocks there, dripping and waiting. I pull myself up slightly by my bound wrists and flicker my tongue out towards them, poking at their sacs teasingly. I run my muscle between the two of them, occasionally stopping to nip at their skin.  
I can feel Proteus repositioning himself and he lets out a husky moan as he fills me once more. Token pulls away from my balls, spitting on his hand and lubing himself up before pushing into me with him again. He leans up in-between my legs and places his arms on either side of my chest, hitting into me fiercely. I break away from Rasmus and Eusebio to look into his hungry gaze mere inches from my face. He leans forward and takes my lips hostage, biting gently and probing me with his tongue as he and Proteus continue to drive into me in their alternating rhythm. I have to pull back to breathe and he looks at me amusedly before bringing a hand up and gripping my throat tightly. He pushes my head back and forces my jaw open, to which Eusebio, Rasmus, and Kelt take full advantage, each briskly plunging into my mouth as Token directs my head for them. I gag each time any of them recede from out my throat and my eyes continue to water.

I can feel Token and Proteus loosing their rhythm and I know that their all getting close. I can feel myself losing as well as my hips jerk into Proteus' working hand.

Token releases my throat as I'm on Rasmus and I just stay with him, sucking harshly and quickly for him as Eusebio and Kelt move to begin pulling at their own flesh. I begin lapping at the man in my mouth relentlessly as I feel him right on the brink. He tears out his cock and begins briskly rubbing himself. All I can do is watch as he explodes all over my hair and face, panting. I feel Token move to pull out of me and look down, seeing him lightly stroking his member with the edge of his finger and watching me intensely. I feel something warm escape in side of me and trail down the inside of my thighs.

I fucking hate that feeling.

Proteus releases my cock and pulls out of me, lifting me a bit to move out from under me. "Untie him," Token licks his lips. Rasmus nods, turning to release my wrists and send me crashing back onto the bed only to be yanked back up by my hair, meeting noses with the black man in front of me with the demonic smile overshadowing his handsome face.

I hear moaning behind me and feel warms spurts of liquid shooting onto my exposed back from both angles as Kelt and Eusebio empty their loads. All I can do is continue to stare up at Token, who has complete control over my limp body at this point. I'm too fucking exhausted to fight right now. He pushes me back and I crash into the wall. "Again," he orders. I blink and feel Kelt grabbing my arms and securing them behind my back. Well, at least this doesn't hurt as much.

Token moves forward and pushes my knees apart, clambering in-between them. He grasps under my knees and hoists me up just enough so that his cock is left twitching at me entrance. He takes my lips again before pushing into me softly. He begins pulling in and out of me agonizingly slow and I look into his dark eyes confusedly. He pulls back and licks his lips. "Something wrong?" he asks.

I can feel my blush flushing over my body. "You're going slow."

"Yes, very good," he coos, licking my neckline. "Beg me."

"What?"

"Beg me for it harder."

Aw shit. Now it just a battle between my dignity and how much my body needs the damn release. Oh well. I already lost my dignity anyways. How much difference is this fucking situation going to make?

"Please," I say softly, trying to make it work with just my fluttering lashes. He smirks at me and my heart sinks a bit. No such luck.

"I said beg me," he all but stops moving, trailing his tongue along my chest.

"Please...please..." I breathe heavily.

"Please...?" Rasmus raises his brow amusedly.

"Please fuck me," I bite my lip shamefully.

"How?" Token teases, kissing my cheek.

"Hard. Fast...please," I feel myself trembling between need and hatred.

He chuckles warmly. "Gladly, your highness," he growls saucily before bucking up into me violently. I yelp as he begins quickly pushing into me, hard enough to bruise my already-tender skin. He moans loudly and lunges forward, digging his teeth into my shoulder. He pulls out of me once again and drops me back onto my cushions, quickly stroking himself and exploding all over my chest with a long pleasure-filled moan.

Good for him. Too bad I'm still stuck in erectial limbo here!

I whine and squirm uncomfortably as he finishes making a mess of me before they look at me in amusement.

"Something wrong?" Kelt asks. I just let out a high-pitched moan and my head goes back as I shake uncontrollably.

"I think he needs something," Eusebio comments, just barely tracing my inner thigh.

"Please...," I whisper before I even catch myself doing it.

"What's this?" Proteus asks with a short laugh. "A mighty prince begging mere diplomats for such a thing? What is this world coming to?"

If I wasn't so far along, that comment would have totally killed my boner. Damn hormones.

"Please...," I repeat, my fists clenching at the pain.

Token sighs dramatically. "I suppose so," he says, reaching forward and grabbing my cock. He fluidly runs his hand over it only a few times before I arch up and release into his hand with a long, shame-laced moan. As I empty my seed, I look up at my ceiling panting with tears brimming my lashes.

I hate myself. I hate myself so much right now. I hate the men surrounding me. I hate him. I hate the gods. I just hate the world.

"Kyle, look at me," Token orders. I slowly bring my stinging eyes down into his and he smiles at me. He holds out his hand covered in my release. "Eat. You look famished."

I blink at him before sighing and lapping my tongue out, slowly swallowing every drop of myself from his strong hand. As I finish, I reposition myself onto my knees and look up at them all pathetically. I'm not in the mood to be seductive anymore. I just want to sleep.

They seem to see this as they all soften their facial expressions just slightly. Rasmus comes around and unties my arms. I put them in front of me and try to stabilize myself and my aching body. I start trembling harshly and they all back up a bit in surprise.

"What in the name of Gaea is wrong with him?" Kelt blinks.

"Come on," Token instructs. "We've had him for plenty for only 200 drachmas. Let's let him rest."

The other men stare at him for a moment before nodding. They each lean down and kiss me on my hair, careful to avoid the release caught in it, before turning and redressing and walking out of my room, leaving me and Token staring at each other.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Prince Kyle."

I look up at him sadly. "I'm not the prince anymore."

"You're right," he nods. "You're the king."

"No. Eric is," I croak out. "I'm just the..." I trail off and look at my hands sadly.

"The whore?"

"His whore...," I sniffle.

"I knew you weren't a virgin," he states. "No offensive, but 200 drachmas is far too cheap for a virgin."

"I know."

He cups my chin and brings my eyes back up into his, which have softened considerably. "Kyle. This is your palace. Take it back."

"I can't...," I say softly. "You don't know the situation."

"I know enough to know that Sparta isn't what it used to be when your family was in charge. You need to get back in your throne."

"I can't," I repeat. I sigh and drop my gaze once more. "I just can't."

He leans down and kisses my forehead gently. "Look at me." I do so and he smiles softly. "I will find a way to help you."

"How?" I blink.

"I am the king of Opus, a friend to any land who does not cross us or the order of things as we see fit."

My eyes widen in shock. "You're...you're not a..."

"You know as well as I do that should I tell him that I am the king of a different land, he'd come at me with either threats or gambles of allies. I told him I represented Leucas so I could get in here to see you."

"How did you know I was-"

"I didn't," he interrupts. "But as soon as I saw your face, I knew it was you. Your father and mine were good friends. My father told me of you and your murder but that he didn't believe it because of how peaceful your family had made Sparta. Before he died, he told me that he wanted me to find you, whether it be you in the flesh or your bones, to honor you and to make it so your family could find peace."

"And now you've found me," I say. "What now? Nothing about me can be honored. I'm nothing more than a prostitute with Eric holding the strings."

His face drops a bit. "You're not a common whore. You're royalty and you've been taken hostage. Listen to me and listen well, Kyle," he says lowly. "You are a king. You need to stand up and fight."

"I'm weak."

"No weak man willingly gives himself over to a deranged lunatic such as Eric. Now you listen to me more, Dear king. So long as Eric has control over you, he has the country. If you are able to break free of his clutches, his empire will fall."

"He's made many a friend that before my family had no interests in."

"You are the sealer of the deal, are you not?" he raises his brow. "He sets his alliances in stone by offering you as a token of his appreciation."

I blush lightly. "I suppose so. But most arrangements are made without my knowledge until I am told to wear the cloak."

"But many men know of you," he claims. "Myself and those other five knew that you were our offering. They are not kings, but they are just as eager for you to take back the throne as myself."

"Why?" I question. "Sparta is prospering even with that man at the reins. I'm not fit to rule. My training stopped too soon."

"You're a negotiator. You're a good soul. You hold little greed and despite what you believe yourself to be, you still try to hold your dignity. When against a wall, you fight back but you know when to submit. Kyle, those are all good makings of a king. Just because you were halted early, it doesn't mean that your lessons don't still dwell within you."

"My king," I say, clasping his hand with both of mine and raising it a bit up under my chin. "My lessons are merely those of pleasure for others now. A kingdom cannot run under the thumb of someone who's done as I have. If I have sold myself, my subjects will think that I will sell them just as easily."

"You don't sell yourself," he argues. "Eric sells you. You're merely caught in-between him and the men he gives you to. There is not one person in this kingdom who believes you to be a whore."

"The kingdom knows I still live?"

"The ones outlying Sparta do," he nods. "Word travels among diplomats. My own came to me with word from the diplomatic head of Zacynthos that he had shared a bed with you and found that you were indeed the famous missing prince of Sparta. I had to come to see for myself."

I blush once more. "Men know that I'm now just a whore, then. They're fully aware that I'm not a virgin."

"For the most part, yes," he nods. "We're aware that Eric has you in his hold for reasons we can't quite comprehend. Your kingdom fights still for you, my king, not for him. They go to battle, crying of regaining the honor that was lost for failing to protect you," he wipes a bit of the cum mixture off of my cheek. "My king, I will help you."

"How?"

"I must return home to Opus soon. But I will find a way to save you, I swear it."

"Why?"

"Kyle, you are a friend. You may view me as a mere rapist, but I consider you a friend. I bedded with you for the mere intention of showing you that I am just as much a man as I am a lover. I was not planning on the other five joining us, but so the way the world works, I'm afraid."

"I can't say I'm not used to plans being changed," I smile sadly.

He chuckles lightly. "I am here for you. And should you ever escape, the other lands are there for you as well. You merely need to make it out of this damnable castle."

"I haven't been able to for six years," I mumble.

"Well, we'll change that one day, I swear it," he leans down to kiss my forehead, but I tilt my head back and peck him softly on the lips.  
We pull back slowly and I gaze into his soft, brown eyes. "Thank you," I whisper.

"May the gods be with you," he smiles before kissing me once more and getting off of my bed and redressing. He heads towards the door, looking at me again with that smile across his face before leaving. As the door shuts, I turn and look towards my water basin across the floor. I sigh and crawl over to the edge of my bed carefully, still a bit sore from the earlier events. I swing my feet over the edge and cautiously step onto the rug, my legs wobbling severely. I very slowly make my way to the basin and scoop out a handful of the liquid and splashing it on my face, rubbing it vigorously. I run it through my hair and comb my fingers through, my head spinning viciously.

The world knew I was alive, and yet my own kingdom did not? How was it so heavily guarded? My servants working inside the castle knew I lived still. Did my outsiders know as well? But they surely would have mentioned me once or twice to some commoners, yes? Just where is this line drawn? Perhaps Eric has just severed all ties to outside the palace wall, which is probably the best possibility. After all, I'm his toy. Gods forbid anyone try to save me from him and help me to regain my power.

I sigh as my hair is cleaned and I dip a rag into the water, bringing up and swabbing the release off of my chest and abs. My eyes wander around my room to my bed, still sticky and messy. I groan and clean off my back and ass as best I can, opting to just have a more through bath in the morning as I grab my robe and pull it on, not bothering to tie it with the band still atop my pillows.

I walk over to my table and yank a pair of spare sheets out from under it, my heart leaping into my throat as I come across a pair of shocking cerulean eyes staring back at me.

* * *

_A/N: Who doesn't love a good gangbang every now and then? xD_

_Don't you love how you have five greek names...and then Token's just randomly in there? He actually came on a whim, I wasn't planning on putting him in here at all. But he's a cool dude, so he deserves some time. =)  
Thanks for R&R-ing!_


	4. Opportunity

_A/N: Craig's up._

_I'm going to tell you this now so we don't fall into confusion here: this has obviously all been the same night from the different characters and falling around the same times in order. You'll know when we hit tomorrow, pinky swear =p_

* * *

Seriously.

This routine of mine is getting old and I mean quick.

I look out at my 'home', which is nothing more than a pile of rocks and wood thrown together just to shelter myself and my partner from the endless Scyros downpours we tend to have to encounter. We can tough them out, we just don't feel like it.

As I trail up our hill with the pig I just slaughtered dragging behind me, I can't help but feel restless. All I've been eating for the past gods-know how many years is the damn wild pigs on this damnable island.

Damn.

"Craig! Are you quite finished with dragging that pig?" a high voice calls to me. "We don't want to get mounds of dirt clogging our tummies up, do we?" I look up and see my companion, Pip, waiting for me patiently as always, though tapping his foot as though he's lecturing me. I'm not really sure if he is or not. He's never been too good with bein' forceful.

"Sorry," I roll my eyes. I easily heft up the pig and throw it over my shoulder, carrying it up the rest of the hill before dropping it at Pip's feet. He shakes his head and tuts his tongue.

"Craig. Now how can you expect me to cook that if the fire's over there," he gestures out a bit towards a small campfire.

"Carry it," I shrug.

He looks down at the pig then back up at me. "You're the strong one," he replies.

"You're the one bein' trained," I raise my brow. "So carry it," I motion down towards the slaughtered swine.

Pip looks up at me in a cute little pout before sighing. "Alright. I suppose I can give it a try, hm?" He bends down and tries placing his arms under the pig to completely lift it up and I snort lightly. The kid's like, 140 pounds at the most. No way in hell he's lifting that thing. He comes to this conclusion as well, pulling his arms out from under and staring at it complacently. He grabs it by the stubby arms and braces himself, trying to drag it with him.

"What happened to the dirt clogging our 'tummies'?" I mock.

"Well, I don't have much else of a choice, do I now?" he looks at me with a sniff, still trying to tug away at the mound of flesh. I snigger.

"You want help?"

"Please?"

"I suppose," I sigh, leaning down and throwing the carcass over my shoulder once more. I grasp him around the waist and haul him up in the same fashion, prompting that girlish shriek to escape his thin lips.

"Craig! For goodness sake, put me down!"

"I'm helping," I reply cooly as I begin ascending the hill with them both.

"Craig, I'm perfectly capable of walking thank you!"

"Not when I'm through with you," I growl teasingly.

"Very cute, you brute," he rolls his eyes, still dangling from me.

"You made a rhyme, you pansy," I tease.

He pauses for a moment before a short laugh, "I suppose I did." I snicker before finally arriving at the fire, throwing the pig down and gently lowering my smaller companion to the dirt. He shakes his head at me, grabbing at the knife attached to his side to begin working on the pig. "Why must you insist on making everything such a fuss?" he asks, bending down to start sawing at its feet.

"Makes things more interesting," I shrug. "You know that it'd be even more boring than it already is if we didn't do stuff outside the usual."

"You think that roughing it out on this island is boring?" he cocks his head.

"After 8 years, yes," I nod. "I think we need to live outside the box," I shrug again. "All we do is hang around and occasionally train."

"Well, you don't need to train," he says, finding a strand of rope to tie the pig's mutilated legs together. "You're the strongest there is already."

"I need to do something," I roll my eyes. "It's either that or I sleep all day."

"Now that wouldn't be all bad would it?" he smiles up at me.

"Depends on who you are. I wanna get out and do some stuff, ya know?" I say. "All I do is train, go kill some animal, and we eat. Not too exciting."

"Well, it can't always be a bushel of fun and games," he shrugs.

"Should be," I roll my eyes again.

"And it can be," a voice appears. Myself and Pip turn to see a dark haired figure smiling at us, his blood-red eyes gleaming in the glow of the fire. "Hello," he nods.

"Hey Damien," I nod.

"Hello there, Damien," Pip smiles courteously.

"Craig, Pip," he nods curtly, walking up to us. "So, how goes it?"

"We're alive," I shrug.

"A good thing to be," he retorts. He bends down, ripping a piece of skin from off the pig and eating it raw.

"Oh my," Pip shakes his head. "Damien, you're going to become awfully sick one of these days."

He shrugs. "Oh well." He turns to look at me again and smiles. "I hear you're bored, hm?"

"Very," I roll my eyes dramatically. He snickers, standing up beside me.

"Help Pip get this going so you and I can chat, kay?"

I blink at him but sigh and do so anyways, bending down and helping Pip tie the pig to a large pole and hefting it over the fire.

"Thank you, Craig. Should be about an hour or two," he smiles.

"Cool," Damien nods, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Let's kick it," he starts leading me away. I look back at Pip and shrug before following him down the hill once more.

"You have a job for me or something?" I ask.

"What makes you think that?"

"I dunno," he shrugs. "I guess that if you were thinking of a way to make it so I wasn't so fucking bored, you'd come up with something for me to do for your benefit."

"This is true," he nods. "But no. In fact, it is an oracle whom has seen something better for you in the very near future, my friend."

I raise my brow. "An oracle?"

"A seer of the past, present, and future, Moron," he rolls his eyes.

"I know what an oracle is," I defend angrily. "Why did you seek one out?"

"No particular reason," he shrugs. "He was traveling around and I found him and we talked."

"About me?"

He looks at me, his red eyes glittering with mischief. "No. About the world, Craig."

I cock my head at him. "Okay. What's wrong with the world?"

"Too much to name in just a short walk," he smirks.

"Shut up," I sigh. "What did he see?"

He looks up towards the stars and chuckles lowly. "Have you heard of Kyle of Sparta, Craig?"

I furrow my brow in thought, vaguely recognizing the name. "He was that kid who got killed, right?"

"A prince," he corrects.

"Oh yeah," I nod slowly. "Some sailors talked about him a few years back. Why? He hauntin' the castle or something?"

He sniggers, "in a way, yes."

"Okay..."

"He's not dead," he said simply. "He staged his murder and he lives under the new king's thumb as a pretty little boytoy."

"Okay, why did I need to know that?" I raise my brow.

"Well, he's gonna get you the hell out of here," he smiles demonically. "At least...for a bit."

"How?"

"He's gonna start a big fight, that's how."

"He gonna murder the king and take his throne back?" I ask, casually kicking away a branch in our path.

"Nah, he's gonna get the fuck out of there," he replies. "He's gonna run away and start a war."

"Why?"

"The king isn't too fond of his property being taken," he responds, looking at his nails in boredom. "He's gonna send an entire army to Troy to take the kid back."

"Troy?" I repeat. "Troy is not exactly the epitome of militia power."

"Not by a long shot," he nods. "Which is why I'm thinkin' you should go defend the Trojans."

"Why would I wage war for a stupid kid?" I blink as we turn to head back up towards Pip and dinner.

"For kicks," he shrugs. "Besides, you take that king down, that 'stupid kid' gets his throne back. If you defend for his honor, perhaps he can place you at the head of his army. Imagine it, Craig," he waves his hand in front of us dramatically. "You'd be the head of the Spartan army," he grins.

"Yeah, that makes sense," I roll my eyes. "Fight against the Spartans, kill 'em off, then go and start defending them."

"We all gotta start somewhere," he shrugs with a crooked smirk. "Look, I'm not holding a bow and arrow to your head and telling you have to. You could very easily just stay here and wallow in your boredom. I'm just telling you that there's an opportunity for you to do something great and I believe that you should take it."

I look at the path in front of me and narrow my gaze. "When is it going to start?"

"I couldn't tell you," he answers. "Your best bet would be to head there as soon as you could and gain their trust. Then you could work with the leader of their army and try to get things in place. I'll come with you to make the trip easier."

"What about Pip?" I ask softly.

"Bring him," he shrugs. "He needs some real world experience. He doesn't have to fight, he just should be with you. If he can't lift a pig by himself, he can't survive out here by himself."

"Right," I nod slowly. I sigh heavily, "I...I guess that it couldn't be so bad. Given that it's either I do that or I stay here and just keep killing the damn pigs."

"Awesome," he smirks.

"Why are you so into making me go?" I ask.

"I have my bets placed on you," he winks. "I mean, you're the strongest guy I know. So you'd better win," he sticks his tongue out playfully.

I chuckle and shake my head. Leave it to Damien to place bets before I even knew the situation. "So," I say, looking up towards home. "Why'd this Kyle kid fake his death?"

"No one knows. He just randomly did, only to come back."

"Why would he stay under another king, though?" I ask. "I mean...that's just stupid."

"I don't think he had a choice," he says. "He came back home, but he hasn't left the castle in six-ish years."

"Wow...sounds like me and Pip...but at least we don't have walls."

"And you're not a sex slave," he points out.

"That too," I nod. "This king has control of him?"

"Total. He sells the kid's body and uses it himself whenever he sees fit. Total asshole among royals."

"I can tell," I agree.

"Hey...speaking of sex...," Damien looks at me slowly. "You and Pip been doin' it?"

I shrug. "Yeah, we're two guys alone on an island and we have needs. What of it?"

"Can I...ya know," he winks.

I raise my brow amusedly. "You want Pip's ass?"

"Damn straight," he licks his lips pointedly. "I have a thing for tiny little things."

"I won't stop ya. But if he says no-"

"I'm not a rapist, geez," he rolls his eyes. "I just gotta...play it. Right?"

I laugh a bit, "right. Pip's all over romantic shit. Just bat your lashes or something."

"Do you do that? I can't imagine the mighty Craig writing poetry," he raises his brow.

I laugh harder. "I carry him around and tease him. He's cool with that kind of stuff. But no, no flowers or poetry or anything. After the first time, he's as good as yours," I smile slyly. I look up the rest of the hill to see Pip sitting by the fire, stargazing. "Go have fun," I motion. "I'll let you have your time."

"Sweet," he licks his lips again and nods at me before quickening his stride up towards the small blonde. I just laugh and head to the side, out towards a small bay.

I know it sounds strange for someone like me, but I like coming out here and just looking at the stars and thinking. Tough guys shouldn't think, believe me I know. But sometimes I feel like I need to. I mean, I can't just go around smashing into things constantly. I'm not a cyclops or something.

I plop down on a flat rock, my sandaled feet wafting in the small pool below me. I watch the moonlight dance off of the dark water and find myself lost.

War.

For so long I've wanted to be in a war. I wanted to make something of myself, to prove that I am indeed the best among the best. But I never got the opportunity, being stuck on this island for years has kind of held me back. But now I've been told that I have my chance; that the recklessness of a kid no older than myself can pave the way to me becoming something bigger than just the island-dweller with the strong biceps.

I have to say, that prospect sounds really fucking exciting.

I grab a pebble next to me and throw it onto the water, watching as it skips time and time and time again with a gentle plopping sound. I run my fingers through my raven-black hair and sigh.

A trip to Troy. Home of the poor man. They can't be poorer than me, but still. I'm gonna need a boat. And supplies. Damien has powers, perhaps he can use them to aide us on the journey.

I don't know. I think I'm getting ahead of myself here.

I still have to question as to whether or not I truly want to fight for a deceptive prince. Regardless of the hell he's been through the last six years, he's no reason to die for. Perhaps if he were still a prince, yes. But fighting for someone now considered a mere whore? Where on Earth is the sensibility in that? Can I not just slaughter men in my own name? To claim to the world that yes, I am indeed the strongest and those who stand against me will fall should they cross my path?

Perhaps not. I may be a hermit, but I still consider myself an honorable man.

Maybe that should be my incentive to fight for this Kyle. He's a broken man, but a man nonetheless. Every man deserves to be in his place. His is atop a throne, not at the bottom of a man's body. Mine is on the front lines, not stuck on an island.

I stand from my rock and sigh again, feeling the gentle nightly drizzle beginning to fall upon my face. I turn and head back up the hill, nearing the scent of our roasting pig. My stomach grumbles and I lick my lips hungrily. Sure, it's all I've had for eight years. But no one can resist a cooked pig.

I step by the campfire, looking for Damien and Pip. My ears perk as I hear a pained yelp from our home and I run towards it, throwing the door open. I come across the sight of Pip on his back with Damien pushed into him, licking his neck tenderly. His red eyes flicker towards me and he grins sheepishly. "Come to join us?"

"Pip, is he raping you?" I ask, looking at him with a raised brow.

"O-oh my...," he gasps as Damien slowly thrusts into him. "N-no...," he shudders, his dull nails digging into the dark-haired boy's back.

"Cool. I'm gonna go eat," I gesture out the door. "Just come out when you're ready."

"Oh, I plan on it," Damien chuckles lowly, sinking his sharp teeth into Pip's pale shoulder. The boy yelps under him as he begins to furiously pound into his small frame.

I just shake my head and step outside to give them their privacy. I look down and notice my chiton seems to have grown an extra lump. Great. Maybe I should have joined them after all.

I consider this possibility for a moment before just opting to sit down by the fire against a log and pull my tunic up past my thighs. My semi-hardened flesh pulls into view, beckoning for my hand.

Damn bossy thing.

I grasp it loosely, feeling it twitch under my palm. My eyes close slowly and I lean down further onto the log behind me as I slowly begin pumping the flesh. I can hear Damien and Pip moaning loudly in the house behind me and damn is it turning me on. I keep moving my hand fluidly, steadily increasing my pace. I let out a low growl from the back of my throat and lean my head back.

"_Oh...oh...Damien...,_" Pip pants.

"_Fuck..._," the magical boy gasps as he hits into him hard enough for me to hear from out here. I myself yelp softly as Damien hits that certain spot. I can see Pip arching off his back, his face contorted with a mix of pleasure and pain. His blonde hair sticking to his sweat-soaked forehead.

"_F-faster...,_" he whimpers. "_Please...._"

Oh gods, I love it when he begs. His lips formed into that pleading little pout; His brows furrowed in frustration.

"_Damien, please!_" he shouts. I listen as they moan and the sound of slapping skin increases, myself keeping in time with their rhythm with my wrist.

"_God...you're tight...,_" Damien breathes heavily. Do I ever know it. That's the good thing about someone Pip's size, they're small everywhere. I can just feel the warmth wrapped around my aching cock, the near-silken feeling of our skin vigorously rubbing against each other.

"_Oh gods....,_" Pip pants. "_Damien, harder!_"

"_Gladly,_" he growls and I hear as he hisses and drives into him faster. My chest starts heaving and I feel a small sheen of sweat beginning to coat my body.

It's amazing how much more physical exertion this is for me than fighting.

"_Oh my...oh my...,_" the blonde whimpers. I can practically hear his nails scraping against Damien's bare back. "_Damien...Damien...I'm going to...,_"

"_Let it go,_" he orders, hitting hard enough for the boy's skin to bruise. My thighs begin twitching and my skin jerks spastically in my hand.

He pants loudly a few more times before euphorically moaning the boy's name. I feel myself hitting my own end and breathe rapidly. I hear Damien let out a low groan and it finally takes me toppling over the edge. My hips arch off the hard, filthy ground as I spurt my seed into my waiting hand. I continue to jerk myself throughout my release, my chest rising and falling heavily.

I can hear the two of them gently kissing and I finally calm down enough to release my softening cock. I wipe the missed drippings off of my thigh and pull my chiton back down my legs. I wipe the semen from off my hand onto a patch of grass beside me and lean back, sighing. I steal a piece of the pig from off above the fire and slowly nibble away at it, a small smile crossing my face.

This trip's gonna be a bitch. But I have a feeling that spending it with the two lovers in the house is gonna make it all worthwhile.

* * *

_A/N: Just for some info, Damien is supposed to represent Thetis, who was Achilles' (Craig's) Mother._

_But they're not related in this story =)_

_Damien's just his magical buddy =p_

_As I said from the start, this is a loose base off 'Iliad'. Anyone who knows the story knows that Achilles was on Sparta's side. (Sorta.) Well, not in this one. It'll work out, just trust me =)_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing =D_

_I've never written a masturbation scene before. I failed pretty badly in my opinion xDD_

_oh well._


	5. Punishing Ganymede

_A/N: Time for the Fatman =D_

_Huzzahsss_

* * *

I sit in my plush, golden adorned chair, watching as my servants bustle around, trying to clean the hall's floor to the sheen that I've come to expect. I love this part of the job. Just sitting and making sure that your own home is where you want it to be. No dealing with diplomats, no listening to the whiny peasants. Just me and my power.

Life is so fucking good.

"King Eric?" a servant approaches me.

"Yes?" I ask, a bit annoyed at him for interrupting my observations.

"Sir, would you like us to preserve Kyle's meal?"

I consider this for a moment, before sighing. "I suppose. Put it in the jars until tomorrow. He may eat then." Curse me and my generosity.

"Yes, Sire," he bows before stepping back to his chores. I smirk as he hastily retreats back to his broom. Who would have thought that being a king could feel so good?

Well, I did for years, but that's beside the point. I've always had excellent insight.

I stand from my chair and stretch tiredly. It's a lot of work being as amazing as I am. I step down from my stand and begin walking out of my main hall. I love touring the palace at night. It reminds me that I've gotten far and that now this place is mine to do whatever I wish with.

Feels good, not gonna lie.

I head down the scarlet fabric outlining my palace floor and can't help but smile. Before, it was all blue and silver. Colors of peace and neutrality.

Not on my watch.

Now we have a kingdom colored for war, for the blood of our enemies to match the drapes hanging from my windows. We have the glittering metallic color fit for ruling, one that symbolizes our power and wealth. I've done such great things for this country, it's almost surreal.

I'm just amazing like that.

I hear voices coming down the hall and recognize them as those of the diplomats from earlier. I raise my brow at this. The diplomats? They should have been with my pet over an hour ago. I conceal myself behind a long curtain, shaking my head at myself. I'm a king, I should just ask them why they're not with him. Given they always tend to change the story if I'm directing the conversation.

"You think he's okay?" Rasmus asks.

"Eh, he's fine," Proteus answers. "He'll wake up and be ready for someone else, I'm sure."

"Yeah, maybe Leander will actually get a piece of him then," Eusebio snickers.

My brows furrow at this. Did Kyle not take care of all of them?

"He just not do it for ya, Leander? Kelt chuckles. "Even him lying naked did nothing for you?"

"Shut up," Leander rolls his eyes.

"Poor poor Leander," Proteus shakes his head. "Has to be sucked off for hours before any risings, hm?"

My teeth grit at this. I don't care how long it takes, he is supposed to be there to please every. Last. One.

The men all pass me and head down towards their own quarters and I emerge from my hiding spot. I can feel my temperature rising in fury. He is supposed to follow my orders to the letter! I growl and turn, heading down towards his room. I pass Token in the hall and he bows.

"Hello, Sir." he says politely.

"Hello. How was your time with Kyle?" I cut to the chase. I don't have time for chatter.

"Excellent."

"Then why are you not still with him?"

"We really got him hard," he shrugged. "For a mere 200 drachmas, we figured we'd done enough damage."

"Very well. Good night," I don't wait for a response as I continue tromping down the halls. He's had enough damage when I say he has! I suppose I'll just have to finish the job myself.

I beat against his door twice. "Kahl?" I yell.

"Y-yes?" I hear. He's terrified. Good.

I burst in the room, finding him standing in front of his table looking at me with his robe undone. I step in and shut the door behind me, our eyes never breaking from each other.

"Kahl, where are the diplomats?" I demand.

"T-they left."

"And why did they leave, Kahl?" I step closer to him.

He takes a shaky breath. "I...I don't know."

I take a composing breath before curling my index finger. "Come here, Kahl."

He timidly walks towards me, trying to keep his robe closed. I don't know why. He knows it's coming off soon. I cup his chin in my hand and tilt his head around. "I'm not seeing any marks aside from this," I poke a red hickey on the side of his neck. "Why are you so clean, Kahl?"

"They didn't want to, I guess," he mumbles, looking towards our side. That pisses me off.

I grab his throat and tighten my grip. "You LOOK at me when you're talking to me! Now look at me you little slut!" His eyes flicker up and I see a spark of fear pass through them. I push him back and he falls onto his ass on the ground, looking up at me shakily. I kick the side of his head with my sandal and watch as he flies back onto his side. "Sit up," I order. He nervously sets himself back up, looking towards me as a purple abrasion begins to form under the blood. I lick my lips nonchalantly. I do love it when he bleeds.

"I...I'm sorry...," he whimpers, trembling violently. "They just didn't..."

"Didn't want you?" I finish. He cringes before shrugging.

"I...I don't know..."

"Why didn't you care for Leander, Kahl?" I watch as his face contorts into confusion and then into realization.

"Sire, I...I completely for-"

"Forgot that I gave you specific orders?" I ask. "Forgot that it is your job to make sure that **each** of them is given what they paid for? You've been doing this for a long time, you whore. You know the rules by now."

"Never in a group that big...," he croaks. He looks like he's about to cry. This couldn't be more delicious looking.

"Perhaps I should make you bed such large groups more often. Maybe you'll figure simple concepts of winning your ally's trust, my stupid little slut." He shudders with shame and terror passing his small features. Oh dear Zeus, this is hot.

"Stand," I order. He does so, his spindly legs shaking under him. "Robe off." He sniffs before slowly sliding the cloth down his shoulders. I look at his naked form unabashedly and lick my lips. I step towards him and cup his chin. "What a beautiful little pet I have," I purr. "Shame that he's been so naughty. I suppose punishment is in order, don't you?"

His eyes glisten and his shaking becomes more erratic. "As you w-wish, Sir..." he stammers. I can just imagine my own sadistic grin. I love when he's submissive.

I lean forward and peck his nose softly, his eyes never leaving mine. I stroke his cheek lovingly before raising my fist and bringing it straight into his jawline. He falls back once more, but quickly rolls over onto his knees, cupping his mouth as blood seeps between his fingers.

I casually walk over to his bed, kicking off my sandals and sitting. "You have 30 seconds," I claim. His eyes widen and he jumps to his feet, rushing over towards me with a slight limp. He slams his mouth against mine, sharing the taste of his blood and I can feel a moan caught in my throat from the metallic sensation. His fingers work furiously to undo my chiton and pull it off of my body. He nibbles on my bottom lip and his fingers roam over my nipples, turning them into hard little peaks. I break off slightly and smirk. "15 seconds."

He pushes me back onto the bed and begins running his hand up and down my still semi-erect cock, though I can feel it growing in his palm.

"Come on, Kahl..." I lick my lips. "You got ten..."

I hear him mutter an obscenity before I feel his mouth closing around my member. It grows harder as his tongue desperately caresses the head, suckling my skin as hard as his little mouth allows him. "Five..."

He works faster, little tears trailing down his face as he tries to all of me in, failing miserably as his fear prevents him from breathing. He has to take himself off to choke and I sit. "Time's up." He looks at me panting, his eyes widened in fear. I grab his throat and slam him down onto the bed. I notice some cooled cum beside us and run my fingers through it, holding it to his lips. "Eat it."

He takes his tongue and lightly trails my fingertips, trying to earn my mercy by being seductive. Fat chance. This bitch has got to learn his place. As he finishes licking, I grab his wrists and hold them above his head, taking the hand holding his throat and stroking myself a few times. I'm dry as hell. He's going to wish those diplomats were in here now.

I determine myself to be hard enough and position myself, moving my hand back to his throat. "Scream for me, bitch," I growl before thrusting into him. He lets out a long whine and tries to sob for breath. I push down on his neck and he chokes, his lashes fluttering delicately against his ivory skin, begging for air. I hold my ground, beginning to slowly move in and out of him. I want this to go for as long as it possibly can.

I continue my steady driving, watching as he nears losing consciousness. I release his throat a bit, allowing him to get enough air for his eyes to glisten again before reapplying the pressure. He's so beautiful when he chokes. His face tinges of red and purple, his eyes bloodshot and desperate. His pink lips slightly parted as he gasps for air underneath my crushing grasp.

Serves him right.

I pick up my pace, hitting into him hard enough that the sound of our slapping skin makes even me cringe as I think about what kind of damage this could do to him. But what the hell do I care? He's my damn toy. If I want to break him then no one can stop me.

He cries underneath me, completely under my power. Hot streams of water drip down his face and he tries to break of my grasp to be able to sob like he wants to. I just tighten my grip, leaning down and licking his tears. Delicious. I can practically feel his bones breaking as I hold his wrists down forcefully. He's tensed up and just making it harder on himself.

"Come on, Whore," I pant. "Not like you've never taken it before."

His eyes meet mine and I feel myself coming closer to my end. He's almost dead. He's hanging on that thin line. His eyes are like that of a doll's, cold and lifeless. The tears pour out without incentive, making those jades of his produce a fake sparkle. I loosen on his neck just slightly. I can't have my pet dying. That would displease me too much.

I pound into him harder, leaning over him more and putting more of my weight onto his small form. He's so tiny and breakable; just the way I like him. I loosen my grip on his neck more, just to hear a beautiful sob escape his throat. Just what I need. His desperate cry of pain pulls me over and I retighten my grasp, leaning my upper body back up and pushing down on his wrists and larynx. I explode in him, feeling my load coming back and washing over my pulsing skin. It feels amazing.

I look down, noticing that Kyle has stopped struggling. I release him and his wrists just fall limply above his head, his face turned towards the side of the room. I pull out of him and sit atop his hips, looking down at him with a smile. His chest is slowly and unsteadily rising and falling, so he'll be fine. I stroke his smooth, reddened cheek, feeling the wetness of his tears still stuck to his skin. I notice I still have some release on my cock and wipe it off with my hand before smearing it across his cheek and neck.

I stand from my position and calmly pull my tunic back on, smoothing the sash that Kyle wrinkled in his desperation to get it off of me. I smooth out my sweaty chestnut hair and look back as I hear him groan softly. His eyes flutter open and he shakily sits himself up, his eyes falling on me and vague realization striking them.

"Eric?" he whispers.

I walk back to him and stand in front of him, cupping his chin. I pull him into a long kiss and slowly pull back. "You were naughty, Kahl."

"I was?" he croaks, blinking almost robotically.

"Yes," I nod. "You're being punished."

"Oh...," he says cutely before falling forward and hanging limply in my arms.

"Can you hear me?" I ask.

"Yes...," comes a small whimper.

"You're not getting dinner for three days, we've got another few diplomats coming in and we need you small. Got it?"

He mutters something incomprehensible and I pull him back from me. He's unconscious again. Whether or not he heard me, I have no idea. But he'll figure it out sooner or later. I shake my head before kissing his forehead lightly and lying him down onto the bed. I pull a thin sheet over him, sighing at myself. I'm just too nice sometimes for my own good.

I walk towards his door and look back at the fragile lump beneath the covers. He's lucky that I find him so beautiful. His stubbornness really pisses me off sometimes. I step out of his room and gently shut the door behind me, heading back to my main hall and ignoring the servants I pass as they greet me.

I have better things to do with my time.

* * *

_A/n: I guess that all the chapters are gonna be smexy in some way now xD_

_Anyone complaining? No? Good._

_Eric's such a dick xP_

_Thanks for R&R-ing!_


	6. By the Light of Selene

_A/N: And we've circled back to Ken. Honestly, the perspective aspect of this story is completely random, just trying to keep up continuity and all that xD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I'm shaking so badly right now, I don't really know what to do with myself.

I wait as I hear Cartman's footsteps receding away from the door. As soon as I hear nothing but silence, I pull myself out from the mess of blankets and pillows and shake my blonde hair out of my eyes. I make my way over to the bed and stare down at Kyle, completely lost in the midst of my own confusion.

"Kyle?" I croak. No response. Nothing but an uneven breathing escaping from his chest.

I pull the sheet off of his form, feeling my dinner once again working its way back up my throat. I gaze at an array of purple and red splotches covering his body. I gingerly run my finger along a particularly large brown and blue abrasion along his hip.

"Gods, what happened to you?" I whisper, slowly shaking my head.

I sigh and pick him up in my arms, carrying him over to the water basin. I kick one of my hiding pillows over beside it and lower him down onto it carefully. I grab the rag and cautiously clean off his face and neck where Cartman decided to mark his final piece for the night. Dipping the rag back into the basin, I can't help but feel my mind overflowing with the events of this evening.

Kyle being held down and fucked by five guys? It just doesn't bode well. By the way he was protesting, this obviously wasn't his choice. And then that Token guy...he apparently knew more than I did. Just how many kingdoms had I come across that were aware of Kyle still being alive?

I inwardly growl at myself. I should have kept asking. That damn pact that me, Stan, Gary and Thomas made...it was foolish on our part. We never should have stopped. We should not have rested until we had found him.

But where was he when we _were_ on that relentless search? And why would he come back after the fall of his parents by Cartman's hand of all people? Maybe he just didn't know that things had gone downhill.

Maybe.

I turn him onto his side and feel my stomach and heart simultaneously lurch as I find his back in just as bad of a condition as his front. Gods, he's been through a lot. Not all of these are new, in fact only a few are, and they've just barely formed as of yet. I see scars. Countless scars hidden in the forests of bruises and fingernail scrapings.

I take my rag and run it along his back before I dip near the curvature of his ass. I wipe it clean of all Cartman's residue and quickly swipe off his thighs before tossing the rag back into the basin. I flip him back onto his front and look down at his limp and reddened cock. Something behind it catches my eye and I raise my brow, pushing his thighs apart just slightly. I find a small burn mark, a brand. I don't have much time to observe before he groans and stirs once again.

I pull back and keep my eyes on his face as he slowly comes back to reality. His eyes are near-deadened as they flutter into view, gazing around the room before finally settling on my face. His face drops as he sits up, still in somewhat of a daze.

"Forgive me, Sir," he bows in front of me.

"For what?" I blink.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep. Please. Tell me what to do."

"You can tell me what the fuck happened to you, Kyle," I narrow my eyes.

He looks up at me, his emerald iris' nothing but pale shells. Gods, Cartman did a number on him. He sighs and moves closer to me, sliding a hand up my thigh. I can't contain my shivers as he rests his palm on my manhood.

"Please, I'm yours," he states robotically. I blink at him before my eyes roll back as he lightly trails around my nether regions and down my thighs, only to trail back up under my chiton and tickle my cock. I let out a low mewl in the back of my throat and he leans up as he fondles me and kisses my neck.

"Kyle..." I moan, leaning down and kissing him back. He cups my testicles in his palm and lightly teases them and I can feel myself growing harder.

Yes...oh Gods, this feels so good....I moan again and pull him closer.

Wait...wait...oh...oh no! I quickly jump back and pull away from him. He blinks at me confusedly, recognition slowly flickering in his eyes.

"Do you not want me?" he asks with his head cocked cutely.

"No! Well...not like....no," I state firmly, swallowing heavily, trying to force my body to calm down.

"May I ask why?"

I sigh and stand, holding my hand out to him. He looks at it confusedly before grasping it back, getting to his feet with me as I lead him to the bed. He's still so lost. He's so vulnerable right now. I don't care what my body wants, even I have more decency than to go after him when he's like this.

We sit and I stroke back some stray curls in his face before cupping his chin in my palms. "Kyle. It's me."

That flicker is getting stronger.

"Remember? I came back...from Troy. Remember how we saw each other at dinner?"

"K-Ken?" he squints at me.

"Yes," I nod softly.

He blinks a few times before breaking into a small smile. He reaches up and strokes my cheek. "It wasn't a dream," he whispers.

I take his hand in mine and kiss it softly. "No. No, it wasn't, Kyle. I'm right here."

"Kenny...," he whispers, shaking his head. "If that wasn't a..." he trails off as his face drops into a horrified expression. He looks down, just noticing his naked form and beginning to blush uncontrollably. "Oh gods...I...you weren't supposed to...," he buries his face into his palms in embarrassment. I get off the bed and walk over to his robe that Cartman had made him discard. I bring it back and take his hands from off his face, sliding the silk up his arms and tying it with the band still lying on the bed.

"Ky, I saw everything," I say. Oh, brilliant speaking there, Ken. That'll make him feel good about himself right there.

"Why were you watching me?" he demands, his bottom lip quivering just slightly.

"I wanted to know what was going on," I explain. "You had to get up and run off when Cartman told you to 'get ready' and I wanted to know just what getting ready meant."

He looks away. "You should not have come in here, Ken. This is not something that I want for a prince to see."

"As it is something that I don't want a prince to have to do," I retort, cupping his chin and making him look back at me. "Kyle, I want you to explain. Now," I emphasize.

He looks towards the door nervously before sighing. "Just give me a moment." He stands from the bed and walks over to the entrance, placing a bar over the door and locking it into place. "Go wait on the balcony," he waves towards his large window. "I'd like to change if you don't mind."

I stand and nod, heading out onto the balcony tiredly. The scent of olives hit me and almost knock me off my feet. I'm so used to the sickly scent of the salty ocean outlying the shores of Troy nowadays. I can't believe that I ever got used to something other than the sweet scent of the fruit basking in the glow of Helios' domain. Even now, as Artemis draws Selene across the wide sky, I can't miss the pungent aroma. Coming back was supposed to be this: pure nostalgia. But now. Now I have come to find that Kyle is being held hostage in what is supposed to be his home.

So much for the memories. Here come the new waves of life.

I sit on a chair out side and stare up at the stars, finding the array that Zeus has laid out for us an absolute marvel. That man has a lot of time on his hands to be able to craft such a beautifully made sky.

Kyle steps out beside me, wearing a short green and ivory tunic. He sits down next to me and sighs. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Best view around," I nod. "You have the fields, the mountains, and that sky..."

"What is it like in Troy? What do you see from your window?"

"A wall," I reply simply.

"A wall? Have you no windows?" he raises his brow.

I lean forward and clasp my hands together. "I have one, yes. But Troy has a large wall built around it. We've secluded ourselves from the rest of the world."

"For what purpose?"

"We are not...skilled in the art of combat. We're doing all that we can to train troops, but honestly, we're too scared to actually fight."

"How skilled is your militia leader?" he questions.

I smile softly at him. "He could take on anybody. I just wish he'd stop throwing up at the sight of blood."

He freezes before his head whips towards me. "Stan?" he whispers. "He lives, too?"

"Gary and Thom as well," I nod. He gasps before breaking into a smile.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaims. "Are you all members of the palace?"

"Yeah. Gar and Thom rule. Me and Stan are under them."

"How?" he asks confusedly.

"No. I answered some, it's your turn," I frown.

He stares at me for a moment before nodding. "Alright. What is it you'd like to know?"

"Everything," I answer bluntly.

"Be more specific, please."

"Okay, why did you run off?" I demand, crossing my arms sternly. He looks from me to out into the olive grove and sighs.

"I didn't run."

"Then what happened?"

He flickers his eyes at me for a brief moment. "Eric happened."

"What'd he do?" I ask, utterly confused at this point, my arms dropping to my side.

He sighs heavily. "Do you by chance remember Calais?"

"Yeah," I nod. "He was your guard."

"Yes, well the night before I...disappeared," he said slowly, "he wasn't feeling well. I told him that should he need someone to switch shifts with him that night it would be fine because I trusted his judgement. He protected me for years."

"So...did he?"

He nodded. "He told Eric that he could watch me. He knew that he was strong enough to defend me if need be, so he gave him the sword and told him to just be careful."

"He put Cartman up as your guard?! He was a servant!"

"We didn't have many, remember," he said quietly. "And many of them were awfully sick that night with that horrid virus that circled around the palace."

"Oh yeah," I nod. "Well, what happened? Did you just tell Cartman to cover for you for running off?"

His face darkened. "No. He turned his sword on me."

I blink. "What?"

He looks back out towards the sky and sighs again. He's going to use all the air in his lungs if he keeps doing that. "He waited until the palace was sound asleep. Then he crept into my room since he had the access and came up over me. He woke me up and then stuffed one of my sashes into my mouth, holding the sword at my throat. He threw me onto the floor and told me that he was taking me."

My stomach drops. "W-what did you do?"

"What every sensible being would do," he shrugs. "I struggled. He tied my arms and legs with my belts and kept the sword held onto me, but I kept trying to fight him. Eventually I had to give up fighting because he was cutting my arm and I was losing too much blood."

"How did he get you out of the palace?"

"He used the hallway that we used to use to go out and play in the field as kids, remember?" he asks. "None of the elders knew of it and he knew that fact, so he took me through there."

"Where did he take you?"

He shook his head. "Your turn. How did you fall into power?"

Ugh. Damn him and his retaliations. "We worked under a very kind king and queen," I start. "But they were very old and their children were all dead. We were four of the six servants that they kept near them at all times. The king died, and we all stayed close to our queen because her health was fragile as well. She had an acute fondness for Thom and his unexplainable outbursts. He always made her laugh," I smile reminiscently. "That woman was our mother, almost as much as yours was," I grin at him, getting one back from him. "She said she wanted Thomas to take over as king when she passed. And she did about five years ago. Here we are today."

"Him and Gary, huh?"

"Yup, lovers till the end," I snicker.

"How's...how's Stan?" he asks softly.

My smile grows sadder. "He misses you, Kid. He doesn't talk about it, but he has nightmares often enough. He's...he's just goin' day by day now. He's a strong guy, still caring as anyone could be. It's like someone threw Ares and Persephone into a pot and out popped Stan."

He laughs softly. "Sounds like he hasn't changed much."

"I think the only one that's changed is you, Kyle," I say gently. "I've basically told you my last six years. It's your turn to spill to me. So...please. Where did Cartman take you?"

"A cave a few miles from here," he looked back out in a random direction towards the mountains. "He hid me in the dark and chained me far enough in that no one could hear me scream for help. He came a few times a week while he was supposedly searching for me with the kingdom to give me a bit of water and sometimes some food if I were lucky," he sighs.

"Why did he take you?" I shake my head.

"I think it started as a power thing above all. He felt he was better than me, so I didn't deserve to be in the throne. Then he told me that as he watched me to see how to get closer to me, he began to fall for me," he looks away with scarlet staining his cheeks. "He wanted me for himself, so he had more incentive to kidnap me for his own uses."

"Uses?"

"I was bait. I was ransom. And above all, I was his trinket. He could do as he wished to me and didn't have to fear the repercussions."

"What did he do to you?"

He pauses for a moment. "It wasn't long after he captured me...about a week or so. After I was too weak to really fight back...he raped me for the first time."

My heart sinks at this. "Why?"

"He wanted me. He took my first time, he completely robbed me of the dignity I had. He just wanted that power over me. After that first night, he kept coming back, sating his need whenever he felt the hunger strike. And you know how much of a glutton he is."

I can't help but snicker silently at that before my mood dispels once more. "The...the blood..."

"Pig's," he says simply. "He cut out its heart and carried its blood up to my room with some of my hair after I was secure and set the scene. All I could do was scream for help all I could from my gag," he shrugs. "I have to admit, he's devious."

"He's an asshole is what he is," I frown.

"That, too," he nods in agreement before sighing. "Well...he got a hold on me and everything apparently fell to Tartarus. You were sent away instead of killed apparently?"

"Your parents...they sent us away," I nod. "Didn't tell us why, though."

"I wouldn't know," he shrugs.

"When did you come back?"

"Eric let me go once he fell into power, however he did it....well, he let me out of the cave, but brought me back here in rags and chains. He sent me before the council of elders to decide what to do with me even though he already had his plans."

"What did the elders say?"

"They said to give me my throne and my rightful place as king. But Eric wouldn't have it. He convinced them that I was not loyal enough to stay in my room let alone run the country. But he told them that I would make a perfect offering of the flesh. So I became the palace's whore."

"And you stay as such even after all this time?"

"I have little choice in the matter, Ken..." he looked away then back. "Which reminds me...did you see Ike by any chance?"

I nod. "He's a stablehand, why?"

He lets out a heavy sigh of relief with a smile following. "One of my conditions of my duties is that if I wanted Ike to continue to live, I would be submissive to guests as they wished."

"You haven't seen him?" I ask.

"No," he shakes his head. "I haven't seen anyone outside of the walls I'm allowed to venture to in six years. I know all the inside workers and anyone who wanders into my allowances, but I've no clue of those working on the outside."

"Gods...," I shake my head back. "You're a complete prisoner."

"Yes," he nods. "I belong to Eric...," he sniffs lightly. "I...I don't know what to do anymore. I think I just keep going for Ike's sake. Otherwise, I would have thrown myself off this balcony long ago."

"I'm surprised that fatass hasn't killed you the way he was choking you," I scowl.

"He...he doesn't want me dead. He wants me here for business and pleasure. I'm an asset to him."

"Explain to me this business part," I raise my brow.

He leans back and crosses his arms and legs. "Essentially, I'm the final stamp on a deal. He makes deals with diplomats and tells them about me. I'm supposed to portray this...I dunno...his favorite toy. A toy still in it's original package if you catch me," he looks over.

"Yes," I nod.

"Well, he figures that if he tells these diplomats that I'm theirs for the taking and I'm his favorite, it establishes a strong bond in showing that he's willing to share."

"How...how many..."

"Too many to count," he responds sharply. "Six years have gone by, Ken. Six years...at least three a month...that's a lot of men."

"And you've slept with...all of them..."

"Yes."

"Are they all as...rough...as Cartman or those six?" I blink

He shakes his head. "Sometimes, but not usually. Actually, it's usually, as horrid as it sounds, not too bad. They're usually fairly old men, so they go once. They go slow. And I just have to...lay through it," he shrugs. "I had a bit of a panic when those men tied me up tonight. I'm only used to that kind of treatment by Eric's hand."

"Why is he so rough on you?" I demand. "You've been under him for six years, doesn't he understand that you're obviously not running?"

"Once again, it's a power thing. He likes establishing a very clear line between master and slave. If he was gentle, I'd get too comfortable and not be as willing to bend over for his guests. I don't know, Ken. I...I hate this so much."

"I can imagine."

"No, I mean...I was in line for king, Kenny," he looks at me with shining eyes. "Then Eric gets a hold of me and all of a sudden...I'm...this," he gestures to himself. "My best field of knowledge is how to arouse old men. I was supposed to...to lead a country. To fight for my followers and...and to settle down...have a good life...," his shoulders drop and he looks at me once more, smiling sadly. "And look at you. From a slave to a prince of a beautiful land...It's funny how different things turned out for us."

"You're still king, Kyle," I say firmly, placing my hand atop his.

"No," he shakes his head. "Eric took the throne. He had my parents executed. My family no longer sits in power...it's him."

"And what if he were to die?" I raise my brow. "Who then would take his place?"

"Not me," he rolls his eyes. "I...I think his advisor would."

I sigh and wrap my arms around him, pulling him into me. "Kyle...," I start. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Ken, even if you could-"

"I can and I will," I state firmly. "I'm going to get you and Ike out. I'm going to take you back to Troy and I will protect you."

"For what purpose?" he asks softly. "I don't wish for you to put your country into such a position. Eric is a powerful man."

"Cartman's nothing but a sack of shit," I growl. "You heard that Token guy. He wants you safe just as badly as I do. As do many other lands."

"I can't do that," he sniffs. "I...I..."

"Need to be free," I finish, cupping his chin and looking him in the eye. "Kyle...I've missed you," I say softly, kissing his forehead. "I want you home with me. I want you safe."

"I am safe so long as I follow his laws."

"No, you're not," I shake my head. "He nearly choked you to death. He said you're not allowed food for three days."

"That's merely a way for me to be...uh...small," he winces.

"I know. And you're small enough," I wrap my hand around his tiny waist and squeeze. "He starves you and beats you and threatens you. He completely violates you and sells you to old men for amusement. Kyle. I'm going to get you out of here," I promise him.

He looks up at me with his eyes glimmering in the moonlight. "I've prayed...for years for someone to save me. My...my hope was for Apollo to come to my rescue. To be my light out of here...," he reaches his fragile hand up and strokes my cheek. "It appears that instead, I've been brought you...and I can't thank the gods enough...," he sniffs as a tear rolls down his cheek.

I wipe it off, leaning down and kissing his lips softly. "No more tears," I whisper, stroking his hair. "No more...," I'm cut off slightly as he reconnects us once more and our fingers intertwine. He breaks off slowly and our noses are still touching.

"You were supposed to be my first...," he whispers. "Now it seems I've been in the hands of everyone but you."

"I was waiting for you..." I mutter back, brushing his brow with my lips.

"I know," he says back. "You waited...for a long...while...," he pants as he trails kisses up my face.

"I missed you so...," I say, pulling him closer to me and slowly putting a leg up on the bench.

"And I you...," he sniffs, gazing at me with those beautiful eyes.

I pull him onto my lap and he straddles my legs cautiously. "I still...dream about us," I confess. "I wish still...that we had been together...like we promised."

He nods. "I have the same dreams...," he looks away slowly. "I...The only way I ever get through the nights in the arms of others...is to think that I could be in the arms of you at that time..." he looks back sadly.

"And now, you can be," I say gently. "You can come with me. To Troy. We can be together once more. No hiding from the kingdom as we did when you were prince and I was the dustboy. I will proclaim to my kingdom...to the world...straight to Eric Cartman's face...that Eros has struck us both. We are destined for each other, for we have found each other again after so long. It can be only fate."

He stares at me a long while before smiling softly. "I...I would like nothing better than to be by your side."

"Then I will free you," I promise, kissing his hand. "I will find the way to sneak you and your brother out of here."

"But how?" he asks.

I look up at Selene before dropping my gaze back to him. "I don't know exactly. I will plan it...and we will leave as soon as I can get it set up. Will you promise that you will come with me?"

"Yes," he nods. "I want to be with you, my prince."

"As I you...my king," I smile, kissing his hand again.

"No," he shakes his head. "I am not a king. Please...don't refer to me as such."

"I don't care what Cartman states. I don't care who wears the crown. You are the rightful owner to this kingdom. You are the heir."

"But I am leaving. It is best to leave the past behind."

I stare up at him and lean forward, pecking his lips once more. "No, my King. For the past is the only thing that's kept us both going for so very long."

* * *

_A/N: Expositions for all?_

_Yesh. Next chappie will be a new day for all. Whoop._

_Thanks for all you do!_


	7. Talking Walls

_A/N: Time for Gary?_

_Sure why not? This is for the purpose of talking about the hardships of Troy and set a scene. Really not that...vital I guess but it will come into play later I suppose._

_Enjoy, my children._

_(And sorry for the wait!)_

_

* * *

_

I open my eyes to the warm greeting of the dawn and sigh softly. Yet another day to begin. I sit up, careful not to awaken the man sleeping next to me. I hear him talking softly in his sleep and I can't help but smile. He rarely has his outbursts as he sleeps, it's nice to hear him talking calmly. His condition has never bothered me before, but there are some times when I wish that we could just have a calm conversation. But I love the man, so I guess that I'm not going to be too down about it.

I stroke his dirty blonde hair for a moment before I climb out of our bed. I stretch and yawn sleepily as I walk over to our wardrobe. I yank it open and pull out my favorite pale yellow chiton and strip off my robe. I walk over to our water basin and grab my rag, washing over my arms and legs. A warm breeze blows in through the window and I sigh. The salty air is one I've grown accustomed to. A bit stale for my tastes, but who am I to judge, hm?

I finish cleansing myself and proceed to slide on my tunic, running my fingers through my blonde locks and sighing to myself. I quietly trod out of the room, shutting the door behind me gently so as not to disturb Thomas as he sleeps.

I turn and walk down the hall of the palace, my hands behind my back in what I was told to be a stately manner. "Good morning, your highness," one of the servants bows to me.

"Good morning," I smile back as I pass him. I walk down towards the main hall and I can't help but sigh again. I know I do it far too often, but really, it's the only thing I can do to express my displeasure. I'm Thomas' queen after all, I hold a certain degree of dignity over my royal head.

I watch as servants bustle around me in a hurry, going about their chores per usual. I can't help but wonder why we have so many. We rarely have visitors or anything of the sort and there's only four of us royals, so it's not like we make too much of a mess. But then again, if we don't keep them working here, they'll go to a different land to work for them and who knows just how torturous it could be?

The chances could also put them in the hands of rich and kind kings but I for one am not about to take that chance for their sake. I know how wonderful it is to be kept busy but not tormented by an owner, and I hope to the gods that they don't consider us slave drivers. That's the last thing I want to go down in history as.

I head out of the large archways through the door to the garden, looking around at the sparse plants along the trail leading down into the courtyard. I shake my head slowly, a bit disappointed to know that we live yet another day in this bland estate. Our palace is beautiful to be sure, but no one outside of that horrid wall would ever know. But I do know. And I wish that the entire grounds could match the beautiful splendor of the stone building.

But I suppose that just isn't possible. We have a few more important things to focus on around here than what kind of flowers line the dirt paths. I watch as a few of the servant's children run through the garden and smile at them. They come to a stop and pay me a bow of respect.

"Good morning, your majesty," the smaller one says quietly.

"Good morning to you as well," I say down to them. "And how are you this day?"

"Really well, Sir," the eldest of the two, a boy with light brown hair says, looking up at me with soft eyes.

"Excellent," I nod.

"Sire, may I ask a question?" the youngest, a girl with a worn ivory chiton requests.

"Of course," I smile.

"Momma says that...that the country's in trouble?"

"Oh? Just how so?"

"_All_ the servants were talking about it in the quarters last night," the boy adds briskly. "They said that we're on our own."

"Now that's not true," I correct. "We have many friends."

"Momma says we're poor," the girl looks down and scuffles her sandals on the dirt. "S-she says that we're really really poor."

My face drops a bit and I clear my throat, kneeling down in front of them. I tip the girl's chin up and give her a smile. "My dears, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, your majesty!" the boy exclaims. The girl nods feverishly as well, staring at me with wide, blue eyes.

"Now, this is super important and you have to remember just what I tell you, okay?"

"Of course," the girl squeaks.

I chuckle a bit, grabbing both of their hands. "Tonight at the servant's quarters, I need you to deliver a message to the adults..." I pause, looking between the two of them and seeing that I have their undivided attention. Good. "My children, I need you to tell them...that they're right." I say slowly. "We happen to be very poor at the moment."

Their faces drop. "B-but...what's gonna happen to us?" the boy whispers. I brush some of his hair back out of his face maternally and re-grasp his hand, squeezing the both of them.

"I don't know," I say truthfully. "However, I can tell you to tell them this: Prince Kenneth is on his way to Athens as we speak, trying to dig up cheaper trade routes and make a better way of life for us all. He's going to all kinds of nations and we are gaining many a friend. Tell them not to worry about it, to just go about their business per normal because myself and King Thomas along with Prince Stanley and Prince Kenneth are doing everything within our power to make sure that they are kept safe and comfortable. Can you do that for me?"

The girl grabs my hand and holds it tightly. "Mr. King?"

I chuckle, "yes?"

"When they were all talking, they were saying how..how kings are greedy and gold-hungry and want power and money."

"Oh did they?" I raise my brow.

She nods, "But they said they're glad you're different. And that they love you."

"We do, too," the boy chimes in. "We like working for you. And I wanna fight under Prince Stanley one day!" he beams.

I break into a smile, releasing their hands and ruffling their hair playfully. "Well you be sure to tell them that as their rulers and as their friends, we love them as well. And to just rest easy. We'll take care of them. And you two of course."

"Thank you, Sire," they both bow deeply.

"Not at all. Go run along," I nod. They giggle a bit before turning on their heels and sprinting back into the palace. I watch them and keep up my grin before it slowly fades back down.

The servants know. The entire _world_ knows.

We're weak, we're unprepared in case of being called to arms to assist a fellow land. Stanley can only do so much. We have nothing to export; we lack the money for the basics of life. Kenny can only sweet-talk so much before the other land gets too suspicious that we're there to steal from them and offer nothing in return.

The horrid truth is that that's true. We've barely anything to offer but a kindly ear. We take cloth and food for granted sometimes; hiding away behind our great stone wall, knowing nothing more of the outside world that the sound of the ocean crashing against our shores and the stories that our dear Kenneth comes back home and tells.

That and memories. Memories of living in the richest of all the palaces...silver lining the walls and great statues erected in the halls as though the gods themselves had crafted them...

But that's all in the past. This is unfortunately the present. Our land is at risk for the starvation of our people; the risk of losing everything essential to our survival. People are getting sick and weak and tired of empty promises from myself and Thomas.

We're at the front line of a war within our own walls. The only problem is that we're fighting an unseeable enemy; we're fighting ourselves and the poverty we hold in such fearful regard. Thomas, Kenneth, Stanley, and myself can only do so much to hold our people above water.

And as of now, we'll keep doing just that: Treading along the days with carefully analyzed steps until we find our solution.

I sigh again and turn as I hear Thomas calling out for me. The duties of being a queen never cease; I just hope the love of our people is the same.

* * *

_A/N: =_=_

_you've been waiting since February for this, oh lawd._

_My excuse? Gary bores me. _

_Yup. Couldn't make myself write it out. I plan on updating this more frequently now though xD Hopefully get the plot going and hit the fun stuff._

_Alright, thanks for R&Ring!_


	8. The King and the Peasant

_A/N: Cllyyyydddeeeeee_

_He's not that fun of a character for me either, but I will push through this and we are going to start hittin' this plot!_

_Let's kick it! /game face_

_

* * *

_

Tossing and turning. That's all we've been doing for the past few weeks. I can't tell you how many times I've lost my dinner over the edge of this ship and how many times we've all fallen over from temporary loss of our sea legs. This trip is becoming an unbearable request on my nerves.

"King Clyde!" someone calls to me. I turn my head and see my servant, Panos, running up towards the head of the ship to me.

"Yes?"

"Sire, I think I see Scyros right up ahead," he says hurriedly, pointing over to the east a bit. I follow his gesture and smile, nodding down to him.

"Indeed I think you're right. Go tell the men to aim for that island, we haven't much time."

He bows briskly, "of course, Sir. But...may I ask..." he trails off, clearing his throat.

"Please. Continue," I nod him on.

"Why are we going to Scyros of all places, my king?"

I stare at him for a moment before breaking out into a smile for him. "We're going for the mere purpose of picking up a shipmate."

He blinks at me confusedly. "A...a shipmate?" he repeats.

I nod. "I had an old friend come see me. He told me of the tale of an oracle who predicted what could very well be the end of a great era."

"Does he reside on this island, Sire?"

I shake my head, "No, but he knows of a warrior who does. Apparently he's the strongest man in all of Greece, perhaps even in all the world."

"And he...lives on Scyros," he raises his brow.

I chuckle, "Yes he does. Now hurry along, we haven't got the time to waste anymore."

He nods hurriedly, bowing before scurrying down below deck to order the rowers to head for the landmass. I watch the land as we near it, my brown hair flowing into my eyes in the gentle breeze.

Damien told me to have nothing but the upmost faith in this valiant fighter of his; but I'm not entirely sure if I should be all for what he says. Damien and I have known each other for quite a few years after he visited Ithaca on one of his journeys, and I know him fairly well. He's a good person, but can tend to speak louder than the truth when he feels the need. I watch as trees fall clearly into my view and take a large breath of the salty sea air. Much like Ithaca's.

"My king, we'll be coming ashore soon!" one of my men yells. I look back and nod at them, heading down and placing my hand on the mast to brace myself. The air is filled with the sounds of my men shouting about and hurrying around to prepare for the impact. I keep my eyes focused on the trees as my ship turns slightly and we start heading straight for the island. We crash upon wave after wave, the water spraying up onto our deck as my men shake the drops from the scraggly hair.

"Take it easy!" Panos shouts down to the rowers as he makes his way back up and walks over beside me. "My king, we'll be there in a matter of minutes provided these fools don't kill us first," he flickers his hazel eyes down towards the opening of the deck and I chuckle.

"Now these rowers have taken us many places and we've never had problems with them," I remind him. "You just need to calm yourself, Panos. Worry doesn't fit well with your status."

"Forgive me, my king," he bows. I chuckle lightly and shake my head. We look back out towards the quickly approaching land and I lick my lips mindlessly. The world's greatest warrior...I suppose I'll have to see it before I believe. I lean forward and curl my fingers around the railing of the side of the ship. Panos and I brace ourselves as our ship collides with the sands of the island. He lurches forward slightly over the railing and I grab the back of his chiton, holding him steady as we finally come to a stop.

"Sire, we've hit land!" one of the shipmates calls out.

"Yes, so I can see," I nod, looking down over the ship with Panos. My eyes fall on a figure standing and looking up at us with crossed arms and a smug grin.

"'Bout time, your highness," he calls up. "I told ya about this forever ago."

I smirk back and grab a rope leading down the side of the boat, hopping down quickly as my crew watches me carefully. I plop onto the sand and nod at my greeter. "Damien, not all of us can transport out of nowhere," I retort.

He chuckles, "This is true." We look up to see my men starting to prepare to hold the ship down and look back towards each other.

"Well where is this valiant warrior of yours?" I question.

"Straight to the point, aren't we?" he raises his brow.

"From what you've told me we haven't much time," I point out. "We need to get everyone aboard and head off for Troy or we'll be too late. We need to make sure that their army will trust us before we can actually do anything."

He nods. "Good thinking." He grabs my arm and winks. "Lemme take you there." I blink as the vision of my ship suddenly disappears and is replaced with the imagery of old ruins. I hear the all-too-familiar clinking of metal against metal and whip my head arond, finding two men facing off against each other with dulled swords in hand. One is a small blonde, looking as though he can barely hold the sword, let alone wield it in true combat. A glance to my left shows a broad-shouldered raven-haired man. I watch as he skillfully maneuvers the weapon in his strong hand, defending against the blonde pipsqueak without so much as a grunt.

"I'm going to guess that black-haired one is our warrior?" I murmur to Damien.

He snickers. "Yeah. The other one cooks a mean pig but he sure as hell can't kill it first." He turns and looks at the two with me, shouting, "Craig! Pip! Get up here!"

The two of them cease and look up towards us. The blonde breaks into a smile and races up the decaying steps of the architecture. "Why hello there," he grins widely to the point where I can't resist smiling back. "Are you King Clyde of Ithaca?" he asks.

"Yes," I nod briefly.

He bows sloppily but respectably nonetheless and I nod at him once more. "And you are?"

"Pip," he replies quickly.

"Nice name," I smirk, looking down as the other man stops and stares up at me.

"King, huh? Well forgive me for not bowing but I've never been too keen on royalty," he drawls before stepping up the steps beside Pip.

His attitude sets me back a bit before I raise my brow at him. "And just who may you be?"

"What? Damien didn't tell you?" he replies snidely. "I'm the man who's gonna win the war against Sparta."

I frown, "So he said. I was actually inquiring as to your _name_, good soldier."

"One: I can't tell you if I'm good or bad because I don't quite know the sides of this war as of yet so don't be callin' me good. Two: I'm not one of your pansy-ass soldiers. I'm a real fighter. One that trained on his own and learned everything with the bare essentials, not a training regiment."

We lock eyes and the hard coldness of his gray stare nearly pushes me back before I clear my throat and straighten up. "Listen to me," I start lowly. "I am giving you the chance to hitch a ride with my crew in order to fight for Troy and for Kyle of Sparta. I would appreciate it if you wou-"

"And just why are you so into defending this whore of a has-been prince?" he interrupts with a raised brow. "Tell me."

I furrow my own brow. "It's not polite to interrupt me," I growl.

"It ain't polite to not answer a question either." Pip looks up at him disapprovingly and shakes his head, looking at me apologetically.

I curl my fists slightly before relaxing and taking a deep breath before staring him in his stoney eyes once again. "Kyle of Sparta has little value to me. Unless we rescue him," I say firmly. "Ithaca is a wonderful kingdom, but one with few allies. Saving their leader will promote our own land and grant us the partnership of the greatest army that the world has ever seen."

"Money?" he asks.

"Not of interest to my people or myself. We have enough," I state firmly.

"Have you any knowledge of Sparta's army or Troy's for that matter?" he questions.

I take a deep breath, "All I know is that this will be one hell of a battle. And Damien has promised me that you would make a worthy addition to the battlefield if you will cooperate with myself and the Trojans."

"I'm not fighting for anyone, let's make this clear now," he says lowly. "My interests lie in the mere idea that I can get the hell off this island and I can make a name for myself as a true warrior as opposed to a deserted-land dweller who can impress passing sailors. If you betray me, I will not hesitate to turn against you," he states.

I raise my brow. "You see me as a deceitful man?"

He crosses his arms, "Many kings before you have crossed over Scyros. They promise myself and Pip a ride somewhere safer and more accessible to the rest of the world if I help them catch food. As you can tell, we have less pigs but the same amount of humans on this damnable landmass."

"Ah," I nod. "Which explains you not being 'keen on royalty' I suppose."

"Perceptive," he smirks. "Keep out of my way and I'll help you gain your allies. Listen to my judgement and we can get this royal whore out of his prison."

I nod my head slowly. "Very well, you have my word."

"Well now that we're all happy and settled, let's get a move on, hm?" Damien states, looking between the two of us.

"Oh my, yes," Pip nods excitedly. "I'm oh so ready for adventure!"

I smile at his enthusiasm. He has no idea what's happening here, does he? I look back at my black-haired counterpart and clear my throat. "You've yet to tell me your name, warrior," I look down on him.

He raises his eyes towards mine again and smirks once more. "Craig," he says sharply.

"Craig," I repeat. "I must say I was expecting something more..."

"Dramatic?" he finishes.

"Yes," I shrug. "Sorry, from the way Damien talked I half-expected to come upon you in a cape standing atop a hill with the sun glowing around you."

"A sword in one hand and a horse in the other," he chuckles. "Well I'll tell ya what, King-boy, when you find anyone like that, let me know because I want to beat the crap out of them."

"You'll have to fight me for the opportunity," I laugh with him.

"Ha ha ha ha," Damien mocks, grabbing the three of us and pulling us in towards him. "Let's get back to the ship, we need to leave."

"My, what's the rush, Damien?" Pip asks, cocking his head.

The red-eyed many looks between us and chuckles darkly, murmuring in a low tone, "Kyle escapes tonight."

* * *

_A/N: Well that's set up so next chapter we're hitting the climax of the plot. Woooooo._

_CHEER WITH ME._

_Thanks for R&Ring!_


	9. Breakaway

_A/N: Dude, this story has my full attention right now xD I couldn't wait to start this chapter ewe_

_Back to Kahl. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

I tie my belt tightly around my tunic and straighten myself up, looking out my window as I do so. I walk out onto the balcony and stare out at the mountains in the distance, the breeze soaring through my hair and the setting sun making the kingdom glisten.

This is all I've ever known. I don't know what to expect in Troy...I don't know what to think or feel...But I'm terrified. I know Eric. He's going to come after me.

A part of me wants to just stay here in my room for the sake of not being hunted down like some common animal. But I know that I can't; not knowing that Kenny, Stan, and the others are alive. Ken won't let me stay here now that he knows how Eric treats me...I want to go with him. But I want to be able to calmly walk to a ship and do so, not hide like a soldier behind enemy lines. This is my home. This is my kingdom...at least it was. Now my own citizens don't even know I live...In a way I suppose I should be grateful for that. No one wants it announced to the world that they're used as a plaything for the king and his diplomats' amusement.

I hear a knock on my door and turn my head, looking back and staring at it for a moment before calling, "yes?" It creaks open and I find Token's head peeking in past the barrier.

"My king," he says quickly before stepping in and letting Kenny come in after him. They both swiftly shut and lock the door as I walk back into the room and stare at them.

"What is it?" I ask.

"King Token and I here have discussed it," Kenny licks his lips. "We're getting you out of here tonight."

My eyes widen. "So...so soon?"

"The sooner we get you out, the more delayed Cartman's reaction will be," Token explains. Kenny grabs my hand and leads me over to the bed, sitting me down and putting his hand on my knee.

"And the less damage he can do to you while you stay in his walls."

I look between the two of them before lowering my eyes onto the floor. "I...I don't understand what's going on anymore."

"What?" Token asks, sitting on the opposite side of me.

"This is all...happening so fast," I hiccup. "Just yesterday morning...I was nothing more than the whore who had lost everyone and everything so long ago," I pause and look up at Kenny. "Now I know I still have some of those things and people are starting to call me a king once again...," I trail off and sigh.

Kenny tilts my head up and kisses my cheek lightly. "It'll be alright."

We're silent for a moment before my stomach tightens into a knot. "He'll come for me."

"We know," Token nods, brushing some of my hair back.

"He'll kill you. He'll kill you both," I say, my eyes stinging sharply.

"I'd rather that happen then go back home knowing what you're enduring," Kenny says, kissing me again. "We'll...we'll find a way."

I grab his hand and squeeze it tightly. "I...I have to go see Eric." I say, getting to my feet.

"Are you sure that's wise of you?" Token questions. "From those bruises on your neck I'd say you've seen enough of him."

My hand flies to my throat and its own accord and I take a wavering breath. "I...I entertain him in the evenings...or he beats me." I divert my eyes onto the floor away from their disgusted expressions. "Thank you for the concern...but I really must go." I turn on my heel and start heading quickly out of my room.

"Kyle, wait!" Kenny calls. I stop halfway out my door and turn to look back at him. He stares at me with a sad pout before walking up to me and cupping my chin, brushing my cheek with his thumb. "This will be the last time you do this. He's never touching you again," he promises. My eyes well up once more but I clear my throat to ward the tears away, turning my head slightly and kissing his hand before pulling back and continuing out my door and down the hall towards Eric's throne.

I keep my head bowed from the servants as I pass. They know what I'm going off to do. I don't need their sympathetic glances right now...

"It's about damn time you showed up," that booming voice arises. I gulp and look upwards to find Eric standing in the hallway in front of me.

"Forgive me," I say quietly. "I overslept."

He glares at me a bit before rolling his eyes and curling his index finger. "Come." he states before walking off and down the hall. I gulp once again before hurrying after him, sure to keep our distance. He hates being followed closely, something about being stabbed in the back.

He turns into his chambers and I take a deep breath, following him inside. He waits for me to be fully inside before slamming the door shut. "On the bed."

I head straight for his lush mattress and sit down atop it, my hands clasped in my lap as we stare at each other for a long while. This is freaking me out slightly. He walks over towards me and stands in front of me, staring down on me. "Kahl."

"Yes, Sir?" I whisper, noticing my cracking voice.

"Who is it you belong to?" he demands.

No one, that's who.

"You," I relay obediently.

He slides his hand up my chiton suddenly and grabs my cock and I arch up in surprise. He shoves me onto my back and starts pumping his hand and I bite my lip, looking down at his dark eyes. "Then why are you so adamant on talking to Kenneh, hm?" My eyes widen and he chuckles, speeding up his hand and making me squirm underneath him. "You think I'm a fool, Kahl?"

"N-no," I shake my head, cursing myself for growing harder in his palm. "Of c-course not."

"Oh Kahl, you could never have been king," he says tauntingly. "After all, a king has to know how to lie," he chuckles, pushing up my chiton. He traces along my series of bruises, roughly pressing down on them and making me hiss harshly. "Did you lie with him?" he asks lowly. I shoot my eyes open and look up at him.

"W-what?"

"I asked if you lied with that poor excuse for royalty," he snarls.

I shake my head quickly, "No, I didn't." I screech from in-between my teeth as he tightens his grip around my cock.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" he asks.

I stare up at the red canopy above my head and pant. "I...I can't lie," I say, recalling his earlier comment. He rubs the scar on the inside of my thigh momentarily and it takes everything I have to not burst into tears before he grabs my dick once again.

He catches this and snorts amusedly. "I suppose. Besides...," he sits down beside me, letting go of my cock and starting to rub his own under his tunic. "You love mine far too much, correct?"

I hate him.

I nod, my face burning furiously and he strokes my hair before roughly tangling his fingers in it and pulling me upwards. He presses his nose down on mine and chuckles darkly, grabbing my throat and squeezing my larynx roughly. "Well come on then," he states. "Why don't you show me?"

* * *

Disgusted. Humiliated. Violated.

These are the words I've come to find best describe myself anymore. I look down on Eric, who's sleeping with loud snores beside me and I take a deep calming breath. I swing my feet over the side of his bed and slowly try to stand, wincing as I do so. I get to my feet and limp over towards my chiton, pulling it on quickly and tightening my belt once again.

I walk over to his door and look back on his massive, slumbering form, feeling my stomach twisting in fury.

"I'm not yours anymore," I whisper angrily into the darkness before quickly twirling around and heading out towards my room. Something grabs my arm and slaps their hand over my mouth and I try to scream out, looking up and finding Kenny looking down on me.

"Shh," he coos. "Token's got Ike," he whispers. "We have to make it down to the harbor and set out."

I shake his hand off and gulp. "Whose ship?"

"Token's. I just had a small boat. Come on," he motions his head and starts tugging me down the corridors. He throws my cloak over my head and I pull it around me tightly. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and keeps darting his head back and forth at the servants who each look at us excitedly.

They want me to be free too...I must say, that's comforting knowing that they still respect me even though I'm constantly on my knees in front of whoever happens to come to the castle.

"Kyle!" someone calls out softly. We look up to see Demos running up towards us. He stares at me a moment before clasping me in a tight hug. "Be safe." I feel my stomach curling sympathetically. Demos doesn't have anyone anymore...Eric had his parents executed long ago.

I stare down at him a moment before biting my lip and looking over at Kenny. He smiles and nods at me and I grin back thankfully. "Demos, you're coming, too," I say, pulling him away from me and cupping his chin. "I need your help." His face brightens up and I can see his eyes shining gratefully.

"Now come on the both of you," Kenny states hurriedly. "We have to get out of here."

I grab Demos' hand and start walking out in-between the two of them towards the entrance of the palace. Two servants open the door and bow for us. "We'll never talk," one of them promises us.

I smile. "Thank you," I whisper before Kenny escorts us out and I take a deep breath, looking out at the courtyard that I haven't seen in so long.

"Kyle, over here!" Another voice calls out. I look over and see Token standing there with two horses and a smaller form in front of him, heavily cloaked. The smaller one pulls down his hood and I can make out dark black hair.

"K-Kyle?" he calls out meekly.

My breath hitches and my heart beats rapidly in my relief. "Ike!" I call back. We break away from our parties and run towards each other, grabbing each other in a tight embrace. He places his face into my chiton and starts sobbing, trembling under me.

"You're alive...gods you're alive!" he cries.

"Shh," I say, maternally stroking his hair. "It's okay, Ike." I pull him into me tighter and take a deep, shaking breath.

"Come on," Kenny says, placing his hand on my shoulder. "We don't have a moment to lose."

"Talk on the ship," Token adds, prying Ike apart from me and lifting him onto his horse. He grabs Demos and puts him up behind Ike before pushing himself up onto it. Kenny grabs me around the waist and puts me onto a grey mare and hops on.

"We ready?" he asks.

"Let's get out before someone wakes up," Token states, pushing on the horse with his heels. Kenny does the same and the sudden movement of the animal makes me grab around his waist tightly. He looks down and smiles at me.

"Don't worry, Philana doesn't let anyone fall," he winks before turning his head back around and grabbing her mane. I shoot my head around and watch the palace as it gets further and further away from us.

I look up towards where Eric's room is and can't help but smile and grab onto Kenny tighter.

He can't hurt me. He's not my master anymore...I'm free. I'm _free_. I feel the night air brush through my hair as my hood falls off atop my head and I feel a tear worm its way down my cheek. I can hear the crashing of the waves on the shore and close my eyes, feeling the warmth of this moment wrap all around me like the finest silk blanket.

Thank the gods, I'm finally free.

* * *

_A/N: Omg, I actually skipped the sex scene =O_

_(I've done it before, just not for awhile xD)_

_I'm having wayyyy too much fun with this story ewe_


	10. Community

_A/N: Alrighty here's the story:_

_Did a full map out of each chapter of Olive Branch. I'll tell you now, we're doin' forty chapters on the mark. (39 chaps and and epilogue; no fillers aside from this next one for balance) I'm going to try to keep each chap under 6000 words (Aside from the last), we'll see how that goes xD _

_But since it's fully planned and has ALL my attention, it's going to start flying onto the web so ya know...keep on your toes xD_

_Now that you know the length, you can make a decision should you choose to do so on whether or not you read it. Trust me, this thing will get more complex with a bunch of story lines at once. Kyle is not the only character here ;)_

_Just lettin' ya know :)_

_Alrighty then, we've circled back to Stan. This is our last kinda-sorta filler. xD_

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

There are few things that I actually need to do in order to help care for our kingdom. Thomas and Gary make nearly all the decisions in every aspect. Kenny, being our resident charmer, has foreign policy completely under his sweet-talking thumb. As for me, I'm just the combatant.

My job is merely to train our troops for combat and keep our citizens at peace with one another.

I make few decisions on how this land is ran and frankly, I'm quite happy like that.

I look back and forth as I walk the streets of our city and watch women sitting around in front of their houses on little stools, sewing cloths and cleaning off vegetables for their families. I see men in the distance out in the fields, trying desperately to make more of said vegetables rise. You don't get much living off of a land of sand, but we do what we can to survive.

A group of children run in front of me and I nearly trip over a young girl as they chase a dog through the street, screaming in laughter with one another as the boys try to capture it, pretending it's a monster set to destroy our peaceful town.

"Hello, Prince Stanley," a voice calls out. I look over and see a young woman about my age approaching me with a smile across her face. Her long black hair trails down her sides in flowing straight lines, shadowing her curves beautifully. Her chiton is lavender and practically ribbons across her body.

"Hello, Ma'am," I rasp out in a cracked voice before clearing my throat and nodding at her. "And how are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you," she curtsies. "Yourself, your highness?"

"Much better now," I grin, grasping her hand and pecking her skin softly, swallowing some throw up trying to work its way up my throat.

She laughs softly and nods her head. "Why thank you."

"And what is your name, may I ask?"

"Wendy," she smiles brilliantly. "May I ask you a question now?"

"My name is Stanley," I grin back.

She laughs softly, "Well of course it is, Silly. I addressed you as such, did I not?"

I blink before I feel my face burning. "W-well yes, you did," I laugh dumbly. "What's your question?"

"Why are you down here with the commoners?" she asks. "After all, you live in that grand palace..."

"I'm always thankful to be able to break away every now and then," I grin. "See my people, make sure everything is all right with you all."

"Things are wonderful," she smiles still. I lick my lips and nod.

"Are you sure of that?" I ask, stepping forward.

"I believe so," she nods. "Us women are strong as the men go off to fight with you and farm the fields."

"So I see," I nod towards the group of women on stools. I look back to her slowly, "and just who is the lucky man who has you on his arm, Miss Wendy?"

She shakes her head, "No one. No one has piqued my interest."

"I seem to have done that," I raise my brow. "You came to me with no preemptive, did you not?"

She blushes slightly and clears her throat. "W-well...you're a prince...I figured it's only polite to greet the royalty as they walk the streets, is it not?"

I smirk a bit and chuckle. "Well, no one's ever piqued my interest either if it makes you feel any better..." her face drops if only slightly and I laugh a bit more, leaning down towards her ear and whispering, "until now I suppose." I pull back and stare at her as her lips curl upwards a bit. She tucks a strand of raven hair behind her ear and I grin crookedly on her. Her eyes flicker to the side I and I look to see a small home sitting there. "Yours?" I ask looking back at her.

"Mhm," she nods shyly.

"Anyone home?"

"Only me," she says lowly, her hazel eyes glittering mischievously. "Father's out tending fields, he won't be back until sundown." I raise my brow before licking my teeth and grasping her hand, leading her back to the house. I pull her in through the doorway and shut the door behind us. She tugs on my arm a bit towards the back corner through a doorway. "My room," she explains.

I nod before pulling her into my arms and smiling wider on her before turning her around and pushing her up against the wall. I stare at her before slowly pushing our lips together. She returns it, lacing her arms around my neck and standing on her toes. She runs one of her hands through my hair as our lips make gentle smacking noises against each other.

I run my hands up her hips and along her sides before sliding them up and placing them over her breasts. I squeeze them gently in my hands and she lets out a quiet moan into my mouth. I push up against them a few times and listen to her breath in gasps before reaching up and grabbing the sleeves of her chiton and sliding them down past her shoulders. She drops her arms from my neck and pulls back, licking her reddened lips with a hungry tint to her eyes. I keep our stares locked as I push down the top half of her gown to her waist band and she takes her arms out of the sleeves. I cup her breasts again looking down at her pert tits, smiling and kissing her neck gently before running my tongue down over her skin and gliding over her nipple. I kiss her breast gently, biting down on her nipple and making her whimper softly as I start suckling at her teat. I squeeze her flesh as I work, her hands lacing through my hair and urging me to do more. I switch to her other breast and nibble on her soft skin, pinching her free nipple tightly in my fingertips.

"Your highness," she gasps, arching up a bit. I place my face between her breasts and peck her cleavage before leaning back up and smiling at her, still massaging her chest in my hands. She grins back with red cheeks, leaning up and kissing me forcefully. I blink before pressing back into her and pushing her fully against the wall. Her hand travels down and quickly finds my hard on, rubbing me almost timidly but heatedly.

I pull back and release her breasts, quickly undoing my own tunic and dropping it from my body. She stares at me lustfully, gulping as I trail around her hips, grabbing the bow tied at the back of her dress and undoing it. The fabric quickly cascades down around her feet and she looks at the ground bashfully, fingering her long black hair timidly.

I run my fingers down her thighs before sliding them in-between her legs and feeling her wetness. She gasps and shakes slightly, shooting her eyes up towards me. "No one's piqued you? Not at all?" I smirk.

"No one, your highness," she whispers. I rub my finger over her clit and kiss her softly.

"Well it's time to learn what it's like," I wink. I flicker my eyes down to my throbbing cock and she stares down at it, gulping. "It doesn't bite," I chuckle, pulling my hand back from her. She takes a deep breath before kneeling down in front of me on her pale legs, grasping around me with some curiosity. She takes a deep breath before running her tongue over my slit and gulping. She opens her mouth and takes me in as far as she can before backing up and doing it again. I place my hands on the wall and keep my eyes on her as she continues to go down on me. She pumps the base of my cock in her slender fingers, cupping my balls in her other hand and massaging me gently. I let out a low moan in the back of my throat and she looks up into my eyes, keeping our gazes locked together as she keeps going.

"Harder," I murmur.

She speeds up and hollows her cheeks more, blushing furiously in the sunlight bathing over us. I smile at her and she runs her tongue around my dick vigorously, trailing my veins with precision and tact. I have to say, she's good for a virgin. I thrust down into her mouth a few times, listening to her choke a bit before backing up and repeating faster. She tries to match my speed pumping and sucking but quickly loses the rhythm and starts gagging around me. I stay still a few moments and enjoy it before pulling out of her mouth and allowing her the air she needs.

I grasp her under her shoulders and pull her to her feet, kissing her roughly and swirling our tongues around each other, sliding my hand down her flat stomach and reaching between her thighs again. I spread her legs slightly before running my finger through her damp slit and laughing warmly against her mouth.

"You're wet," I mutter. I can feel her face burning, but slide my tongue in past her lips and continue rubbing her smoothly. I slowly poke my middle finger up into her cunt and slide it fully into her and she gasps onto my lips. I pull back just slightly and we stare at each other as I thrust my finger into her a few times. As her face calms down, I cautiously slide in my index finger as well. She lets out a long cry and bites her lip.

"It hurts," she whispers.

"It will," I say. "But it'll feel better," I promise, scissoring her as best I can. "It'll just take some trust, alright?"

Her lip quivers but she nods anyways. I scissor her until she looks more comfortable before sliding my fingers back out and rubbing over her swollen clit. I kneel down in front of her and spread her legs further, craning my neck and running my tongue over her and listening to her throaty gasp. I purse my lips around her clit and suck roughly, her moans becoming louder and more anxious. I keep on her for a few minutes, each sound escaping her full lips going straight to my cock and making me unbearably hard before I can't stand anymore.

I dip my tongue into her before pulling out and licking my lips, getting to my feet. I bend down and grab in-between her thighs, pulling her up the wall as she grasps around my neck. I place my cock right at the edge of her cunt and she stares at me needfully.

"Remember what I said?" I murmur.

"I trust you, my prince," she says dreamily. I smile and kiss her again, slowly pushing into her. Her fingers tighten in my hair and she groans into my lips as I press up into her walls. I press up into her as much as I can and hold still a few moments while she tries to adjust to me. She pulls back after a bit and nods at me softly.

I grin, taking her lips once more and start thrusting. Each movement I make makes her whimper in pain but she seems determined to trust me and push past her pain. I can feel a small trickle of blood running down my cock and under me onto my sac and I'm pretty sure she can too as her thighs tighten around me. I soon hear a moan of pleasure worm its way into her sounds and grin, speeding up just slightly. She's so fucking tight around my aching dick and it feels incredible. I start sliding into her easier, her body less reclusive to my driving as I spread her legs further and continue to pound her into the siding of her wall.

"You like this?" I grin at her, licking my lips at her flushed form.

"Nn-nngh, harder, please, Sir!" she begs. I smile, happy to oblige and start smashing into her wet slit more roughly. I Listen to her yelp each time I press upwards. I shift her around a bit on my cock as I thrust and she arches up in a blissful moan.

"You really like it," I chuckle.

"S-so much, m-my prince," she gulps, shutting her eyes and grabbing my shoulders with her nails. She digs them into me as she continues sliding against the wall, her petite form glistening with the glow of Helios in the late afternoon.

She creaks open her eyes and the hazel orbs seem to pierce right into mine. I buck my hips, making sure my skin slaps into her clit and makes her gasp. I can feel her muscles clamping down around me and take a shuddery breath as the sound of our connecting skin starts echoing in the room on top of each other as I speed up and slam into her relentlessly. Her nails bury into my skin and she bites her lip, looking at me hungrily. Her stare makes me shudder uncontrollably and I press against her beautiful lips again and push her head against the wall. She crosses her legs behind my back and I grab under her ass with one hand, using the other to thumb over her hardened nipple. She clings to my hair tightly as we kiss sloppily.

I roll my hips up slower, but harder and she gasps against me. I give a few more hardened thrusts before she pulls back and tilts her head up a bit, her lips parted in soft cries. I bite down on her throat and she cries out in pleasure.

"Oh...Oh gods...S-Stanley!" she screams before her body falls into uncontrollable quivers and her cunt contracts around me spastically. I bite onto her harder before arching up and releasing deep into her wetness. I hold still and feel both our releases leaking back down onto me. I feel her hands leave my hair and hear a clap. I release my grip on her neck, pulling back and looking to see her with frightened eyes, her hands clasped over her mouth.

I pant a few times and smack my lips. "What's wrong?" I ask. I pull out of her and sigh contentedly as I help her back onto the ground.

She shakily puts her hands away from her mouth, "Did...did you not hear what I called you, Sire?" she asks timidly.

I blink before breaking into a grin, pulling her hands down and kissing her lips briskly. "You think I mind you calling my name?" I cock my brow. "Trust me, it sounded beautiful from those pretty lips." She blinks before breaking into a smile.

"Really?"

"Really," I smirk. She looks at the ground and laughs a few times before clearing her throat.

"I'll get you a towel, good sir," she curtseys before walking away from me to another room. I watch her and shake my head, chuckling to myself. I pick my chiton up off the floor and dust it off before she hurries back in with a clean towel and I nod gratefully as she hands it to me.

"Thank you, Wendy."

"You...you remembered my name," she says dreamily.

"Of course I did," I look at her, laughing as I wipe off my cock and thighs. "I could never forget a name as gorgeous as that. Fits you perfectly."

"Oh sir," she blushes. "You're such a...a flirt."

"Not really," I shrug. "You're the only woman I've ever said that to."

"Really?" she squeaks before calming down and looking away bashfully.

"You're...shy I take it?" I raise my brow amusedly.

She shakes her head. "Ha...not really," she shrugs similarly to me as I pull on my tunic and hand her the towel and she starts cleaning off. "I'm actually quite headstrong. My father says that's the reason that I can't get myself a husband and no one's willing to take me. But I think it's because he hasn't made it clear that I'm available. I'm his only child," she smiles sadly.

My frown drops a bit and I clear my throat. "Where's your mother?"

"She died a few years ago," she states softly, grabbing her dress and holding it in front of her for coverage. "She...she was so strong," she says reminiscently. "I want to be like her. She didn't _need_ to be taken care of, but she loved Father so she allowed him to do so. I envy strong women."

"You seem to be one yourself," I say, tying my belt around my waist.

"You think so?" she asks, looking at me with sparkling hazel eyes.

"Any Trojan woman is strong in my opinion," I nod. "Especially if you're without a husband. There's so little here and yet you thrive as a community. We do with the bare essentials and manage to keep smiles on our faces," I nod towards her curled lips and she grins wider. "As far as I'm concerned," I continue, "anyone who lives on this island has a will stronger than a god's brute strength."

She looks away thoughtfully before sighing and looking back up at me. "Sire, may I ask yet another question?"

"Of course."

"..._Why_ are we so poor?" she asks with a cocked head. "I mean...Haven't we allies?"

"Of course we do," I state. "Prince Kenneth makes us many friends. But friends like people to be givers _and_ takers," I add. "Not just takers. The only thing we have to offer is servants and we're not about to send away innocent, good members of our palace or our town just for the benefits of not being attacked."

"Would...would I be sent away if it came down to that?" she asks softly.

I walk up to her and kiss her cheek. "Not if I have anything to say about it," I wink.

She smiles warmly and curtseys again. "Your highness, I've always had an acute fondness for you above the other members of the palace."

"How so?"

"You're making the men strong, which in turn makes the women strong. I'm against violence, but I can't help but love the idea of such a strong nation in both mind and spirit. It's a wonderful concept, wouldn't you agree?"

I blink at her before grinning a bit. "Yeah...yeah I would," I nod. I look out the window at the setting sun and sigh looking back at her beautiful glowing form. "I suppose your father will be home soon."

"Yes," she nods. I lean down and peck her lips, pulling back slowly before standing straight and nodding.

"Perhaps I'll come visit you again soon, Wendy," I smile at her, turning and heading out the door.

"I'll wait for you, Prince Stanley!" she calls after me. I step out of her home and look around, seeing a group of teenage boys across from me giving me gestures of approval. I snort and walk up towards them.

"And just what are you so happy about?"

"Wendy is hot, that's what," one replies before clearing his throat and backing down slightly, "Sir."

I laugh and ruffle his hair. "Have more respect for your ladies, Boys," I advise. "They're the ones that keep this island running remember."

"Yeah," another one replies. "But Wendy's never let another boy touch her. Says it brings her down as a woman or something."

"Well I guess she though that you didn't have what it takes to make her a woman," I reply smartly. "She was waiting for a man, not boys," I cock my brow with a smirk before turning and heading back up towards the palace.

"See ya, Prince Stan!" they call out after me. I wave back, nodding at each civilian I pass with a warm feeling in my chest.

'_You're making the men strong, which in turn makes the women strong.'_

Wendy's words echo through my head and make my grin wider.

Maybe I don't make decisions and make the country sit in power or something like that. But Gary and Thomas just run how we run financially. Kenny makes us run alongside other countries.

Me? Maybe I have the most important job of all.

After all, what's a country without cooperating citizens? A land of peace and community. That's what Troy is. And with any luck, that's exactly how we'll stay.

* * *

_A/N: Oh Stan, you're settin' yourself up._

_I WROTE HETERO. OMFG. GET DOWN BEFORE THE WORLD EXPLO-boom._

_..._

_I'm blushing like, hardcore. I can write about gay sex till my fingers break, but straight? I'm giggling like a fucking retard =_=;_

_oh well._

_Thanks for R&Ring!_

_...__**BOOBS AND VAGINAS ARE DISGUSTING**__ there I said it T^T_


	11. It's Not Lying if you Make the Rules

_A/N: It's Cartman's turn._

_nuff said B)_

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

I slowly furrow my brows and let out a deep breath before finally creaking my eyes open to my surroundings. I sit up in my bed and my sheet slides down and I blink at my bare stomach for a moment before grinning. I had almost forgotten of my meeting with Kyle last night. I kept him for much longer than usual, showing the little slut that he's my property and making sure he damn well didn't want to go running off to that poor bastard Kenny's bed.

I hop out of the bed and grab my red and gold chiton hanging beside it and pull it on, smoothing out the fine fabric and tying my sash before starting to head out the door. I push it open and am automatically greeted by an array of servants. I merely grunt and nod at them briefly before heading down my halls, keeping my eyes out for my redheaded pet.

"K-King Eric!" A timid voice calls to me. I stop and heave a heavy sigh, turning and coming face to face with my blonde counselor.

"Yes, Butters?"

"My king," he bows hastily before hurrying up beside me. "Y-you slept longer than usual, t-that's all."

I smirk and continue walking with him by my side. "Well I had a bit of a late night, you know," I shrug. "With Kahl and all that."

"O-oh," he nods briskly.

"Speaking of which," I state, "Just where is he, Butters?"

"I-I haven't seen him since l-last night, why, when he was headin' to your room," he replies. I frown slightly and turn back around. He stops and chases after me. "Where're we goin', Sir?"

"Kahl's room," I respond quietly.

"Y-ya think he's up to somethin'?"

"Have you seen Kenneh of Troy today either?" I demand.

He blinks a bit and shakes his head. "N-no, your majesty. Not ta' my knowledge."

I let this sink in for a moment before speeding down the hall and coming across the room I allowed Kenny to use. I throw open the door and peer inside with Butters, finding nothing.

I take some deep breaths and growl, "If I find that whore under that poor son of a bitch, I'll crush his skull in!" I tear out of the guest room and storm down the corridors with Butters on my tail.

"King E-Eric, whaddya think's goin' on?" he pleads. I ignore him and come up upon Kyle's bedroom door and knock on it a few times.

"Kahl?" I call, listening carefully. I hear silence. Nothing but silence. I push open the heavy door and burst into his room. It's bare. I look around at where his things usually are. His cloak is missing, but that seems to be it. I look at his bed and notice how tidy it is and raise my brow. I head back into the hall and see the servants surveying the area watching me fearfully. "Who here last made Kahl's bed?" I demand. Silence. "WELL?"

A older woman steps forward and raises her hand timidly. "I did, My Lord."

"When did you last make it?"

She gulps and lowers her eyes. "Last night, Sir. Before you and he were...together," she says slowly.

My eyes widen at this and I roughly grab her arm, yanking her forward. She cries out in pain but I ignore it, staring at her with furious eyes. "Where is he?" I demand, shaking her a bit.

She whimpers and I feel a hand on my own arm, looking to find Butters staring at me with wide eyes. "She's just a-a poor ol' woman, Eric," he states. "Don't be hurtin' her for makin' the beds."

I glower at him and growl slightly, loosening my grip on the elderly woman only a bit and staring down on her. "Answer me," I snarl.

She snivels and shakes, looking at me with glassy eyes. "I-I don't know, my king," she bites her lip. "The last I saw him was when he left the room to be with you."

I yell in frustration and throw her back. She lands on the ground in a crumpled heap and a young male servant helps her back onto her shaking old legs. I look around at my slaves, all staring at me with terrified eyes. "Well?" I demand. "Who here saw him after he was with me? Huh?" I scream. "Someone HAD to have seen him, correct?" I flicker my eyes to all their faces.

"M-Maybe he's outside," Butters suggests.

"He better not fucking be outside!" I yell. "He fucking KNOWS he's to stay here and in the dining hall if I request it!"

"W-well, maybe he's in the hall," he fixes quickly.

"He better hope to the gods he is," I growl, starting my way down towards the grand dining hall with heavy footsteps. "Then he'll just be beaten for eating when I specifically told him not to." We walk side by side with the servants quick to get out of my path and Butters clasping his hands together as we walk. Probably praying for Kyle. He's seen me punish him before and knows just what I'll do to him for not being where he's supposed to be.

We march our way down into the hall and servants scramble to open the door as I approach. Butters and I step through and sweep our eyes across the room, my anger rising greatly in my chest.

"H-has anyone seen K-Kyle?" Butters asks, I can hear the desperation tinted in his voice. "Anyone?" The servants shake their heads slowly, staring at me and biting their lips. I start shaking furiously grabbing a bowl of fruit beside me and wailing it across the room. Some of the workers duck out of the way before it slams into a pillar with a deafening clang and clatters noisily onto the floor.

I gnaw on my lip angrily before looking at Butters and his nervous expression. "Ike," I say lowly.

"W-what?" he blinks.

I turn on my heel and start heading towards the entrance to the palace with Butters scurrying behind me. "If Ike is in a good mood, it means that his slut of a brother left the castle," I growl. Kyle knows his brother is okay but not vice versa. Ike still thinks him to be dead, the poor oblivious idiot.

"W-well what if he's not happy?" Butters asks.

We head out the door and scan around the courtyard and I take a deep breath. "Then I'll tell Kahl as soon as I find him that he's the one responsible for Ike's broken leg. I'll keep that slut locked in his room for the rest of his miserable life!"

"E-Eric, don't you think you may be o-overreacting?"

"You!" I ignore him and scream towards a stablehand. The boy drops his brush in shock and stares at me before bowing.

"Y-yes, Sire?"

"Where is Ike?" I set my lip firmly.

He looks up at me with wide eyes. "H-he hasn't been here today, Sir."

This news slams into me and my shoulders drop in shock before I completely tense over. "He ran." I growl before striding furiously back to the palace.

"King Eric!" Butters runs back in with me. "Eric, i-it's okay!"

"He fucking ran, Butters!" I scream behind me.

"M-maybe he's just h-hiding," he suggests.

"Kahl doesn't fucking hide from me!" I rage on, storming to my throne room and pacing the floor, staring at the ground darkly. "He fucking knows not to hide from me!"

"E-Eric, please calm do-"

I grab the front of his tunic and rip him up a bit, glaring down on him. "My property just ran. off." I state evenly before throwing him back and resuming my pacing. "He ran off with a poor piece-of-shit prince!"

"Now Eric, yellin' ain't gonna help get him back," he tries to say calmly, but I can hear the trembling of his voice and I shake in the midst of my own fury.

"You're right," I say lowly. "We're going to go get that whore back."

"E-Eric...what are you thinking?" he asks with wide turquoise eyes.

"We're going to gather the troops," I say simply, starting to head out towards the training grounds.

I hear him gasp before he takes off after me. "Eric, please reconsider!" he pleads. "You and I can go to T-Troy and work on a renegotiation or someth-"

"Butters, this is not the time for talking!" I spit. "Spartan property was stolen and you just want to sit back and do nothing?"

"Well I-I don't think you should take this so p-personally..." he trails off slightly.

I grab his arm and keep him beside me as I continue walking. "Butters, you're my advisor, correct?"

He nods sharply, "Yes, Sir I-I am."

"Then tell me. Why would my advisor, the person who counsels the most powerful man in the world, tell me to just sit back and let enemies steal from me left and right? Tell me, why aren't you advising me to just let the diplomats we have here today to just take my gold, hm?"

"N-now Eric, I think you're b-bein' unreasonable," he stammers.

"UNREASONABLE?" I repeat. I come to a stop and pull him closer and bare my teeth. "I let that poor bitch into MY palace. He eats MY food. Then the person that I've taken care of for YEARS just runs off with him when he fucking knows he's MINE! And you think that I'M the one that's being unreasonable?"

"Callin' the troops t-to war?" he questions. "Sire...that's k-kinda extreme. He's just one person."

"He's. My. Property," I snarl, heading out towards the training grounds. The trainer catches sight of me and hurriedly tells his men to cease. They all come to a stop and bow as I approach them and scan the crowds.

"Eric, p-please..."

"Shut up," I mutter before looking back out towards the soldiers. "Spartans!" I call out to them. "Many of you have fought here for quite some time so you will instantly know of what I am about to speak of. And those of you who haven't will probably recognize the story," I pause and see them all staring at me intently. "Many of you are familiar with the story of Kyle of Sparta, correct?" I call out.

I watch as many of their faces drop and many breaths hitch. I have to smirk. I had all but forgotten that he was a forbidden topic for fear amongst the masses of Sparta.

"Well I'm here telling you that he is alive and well," I call out. "However...he is being held captive within the walls of the kingdom of Troy!" I receive quite a few confused glances and sigh. "Prince Kenneth of that land was here and he told me outright that they had taken Kahl back when he was young and vulnerable to attack!"

"E-Eric..." Butters bites his lip.

I ignore him and press onwards, "Are we just going to let this city take who was destined to lead our country? Are we going to let them tell us that they hold themselves higher than that of the strongest country in the land?"

"Your highness," our general bows briefly.

"Yes?"

"May I ask a question that I seem to see on the faces on all my men?"

I look out towards them and do see the confused glances so I nod, "Go ahead."

"Why on Earth would Trojans want to capture Prin-," he stops and clears his throat. "Um, Kyle?"

I sigh and shrug. "I couldn't tell you myself. But I think they wanted to make our empire weak with fear. They wanted to try to destroy us from the inside-out by using Kyle as bait! But they weren't expecting me to step in. They didn't think that someone with backbone would take charge and make us an unstoppable force! So they must've just kept him as a slave. Probably trying to torture information out of him day-by-day," I state dramatically. "The gods only know what they've done with him all these years!"

I watch as men exchange glances with angered expressions. "How soon could we be ready to take the Trojans?" I ask the general.

He looks taken aback before clearing his throat and looking up thoughtfully. "A week or so to gather up the troops and supplies," he shrugs. "But, Sire..."

"Yes, what?" I snap.

"How do we know he's even alive?"

I blink, "excuse me?"

"How are we to know for sure that Kyle is truly alive?"

"Will you be able to live with yourself if he is and we don't go after him?" I ask quietly. His shoulders slump and I nod sharply. "Besides, this prince was talking of us as though we were some low-lying village! We're Spartans, are we not? We must reclaim our command if kingdoms as futile as Troy are willing to claim themselves better than us!"

The soldiers let out a large cheer and I smile out at them before feeling a hand on my arm, looking to see Butters staring at me with pleading eyes. "My King," he starts, "Please think about this first."

"Think of what first, Counselor?" I question. "Think of letting Troy just takes what rightfully belongs here in the palace?" The soldiers all let out a long disapproving cry and Butters shies off in the midst of their jeers. I look back at them and nod. "Very good. We will set off in a week and a half. We'll take Kahl back and reclaim the honor of this castle by force!" I cry out. "Athena will guide us down the war trail and bring us back with our prizes close at hand!" The men cheer and I can't help but see the pathetic look that would be set on Kyle's pale face as I recapture him. I smile warmly at this vision before clearing my throat and nodding to them all. "Alright. You have your orders. Let us remind the world who it is that sits in the throes of absolute power!"

Myself and Butters turn, leaving the men behind in their cheers and heading back into the castle.

"My lord..." Butters starts slowly.

"Yes?" I sigh impatiently. "I have a war to prepare for, Butters."

"I know...but you lied to all those men...they're dying for your own decisions..." he says quietly.

I roll my eyes. "Butters, they're going to fight and die for Kahl's decisions. Let the knowledge that he placed so many lives on the line hang over his shoulders. His stupid morality will kick in and soon enough he'll be groveling at my feet for me to stop the fighting."

Butters is silent for a moment before he bites his lip. "What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll kill him. Him and that fucking Kenneh. Or maybe I'll keep Kahl awhile longer and make him relearn just who it is he belongs to."

"Eric...a-as your counselor I feel like I should t-tell you that I think you're m-makin' a huge mistake."

"And as your king," I retort dryly, "I feel like I should remind you that you are here to try to steer me in the right direction but if I choose to keep on with my way then you are to remain silent and do as I command, do you understand?"

He bites his lip and nods, "Yes, Sire."

We head into my throne room and I slowly sit down atop my chair, linking my fingers together in contemplation. I have one week. They'll be a week and a few days ahead of us before we arrive on Troy. But I have a battalion coming in with me while they merely have themselves. I do hope that Kyle and Kenny enjoy the time they have together while they can.

They don't have very long.

* * *

_A/N: Hahahaha, Butters is Nestor xD_

_Seriously, who else would Cartman choose as a councilman besides someone who isn't very firm and is easily swayed and threatened? xD_

_Yup, that's all for now. And NO there will be not Cutters or whatever in this story. Sorry if that disappoints you but...it's not happening._

_Thanks for R&Ring!_


	12. Round Crate Discussions

_A/N: Sorry for the wait!_

_Back to Craig~_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

We stare down at the worn edges of Clyde's map and scowl a bit at it. This has been us for the past few weeks. Just sitting around and trying to figure out just what the hell we're actually going to do once we get to Troy.

"They won't be far behind us," Damien comments, leaning back against the mast of the ship behind him and crossing his arms. "A few weeks or so."

"Is that enough time to earn Troy's trust?" I question.

"I'm sure that they'll be willing to accept more militia help for the situation at hand," Clyde says.

"No, we cannot tell them of Kyle's escape," Damien jumps, slamming his hand down on the crate our map is laid upon.

Clyde and I raise our brows at each other before looking back up at him. "Why not?" Clyde asks.

"Because you idiots," he rolls his ruby eyes and sighs. "If they know that Kyle is on the way, that'll give them time to _think_ about what to do. They may just send Kyle right back home to save their people."

"You really think that?" I ask.

"Okay...maybe not," he shrugs. "But let's just leave this up to surprise, huh?"

Clyde leans back on his seat and stares at Damien. "Damien, explain this to us," he commands. "Don't you believe that the Trojans deserve the warning that they're about to be thrown into war?"

He scowls and stares us down. "Look. Everyone knows about the rumors of what happened to Kyle, correct?"

"The basics, yeah," I cock my brow.

He comes up and sits down next to us, looking between the two of us. "Well, the rulers of Troy? They knew Kyle before the...incident," he shrugs.

"How?" Clyde wonders.

"They were his servants...and from what the oracle told me...his best friends at the time."

I pause for a moment before scowling. "You mean to tell us that we're just gonna let them think that the world is right and celebrate the return of the man who's essentially a piece of bait?"

Damien sighs and nods. "It's not the best of options, but it's a good idea. Let the men focus on training, not on fear and enjoying their last moments with their family. You'll just have to use influence. Clyde, you can tell them that you fear your country may be falling into a war and could use the assistance of someone and are hoping for them to come to your aide."

"Oh yes," Clyde drawls. "That'll go well. The king of Ithaca came all the way to Troy of all places for assistance."

"They're neutral territory," he shrugs. "Maybe you're unsure of the actions of other lands and just wanted to go somewhere where you believed you could start trusts anew."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Clyde smirks.

"Well, it is war, King-boy," he chuckles. "I believe that it calls for at least a bit of planning, wouldn't you say?"

I rub my eyes slightly and shake my head. "I think I want more than anyone for there to be some action going on but Troy is no where near prepared to take on the Spartan armada."

We all look up as footsteps approach us and find Pip staring at us with a smile over his pale face. "Well, perhaps they'll prove you wrong, Craig," he suggests, sitting next to me on an overturned crate.

"I doubt it," I mutter, leaning my chin into my palm. "Clyde, you're a king. Do you think that your men would be able to do it should they of had to?"

He looks up in thought for a moment before returning his gaze back to me and shrugging. "I'm not sure. Ithaca has a pretty damn good defensive...but Spartans are trained for blood nowadays."

"So then the Trojans are basically just plates of freshly slaughtered cow carcasses calling out to them, aren't they?" I drawl out sarcastically before standing and pacing around our little setting.

"Oh, Craig," Pip sighs. "I'm quite sure that the Trojans will be able to hold their own. From what Damien has said, they are quite fond of Kyle of Sparta. Perhaps their caring for him will lend them a hand in the conquest, hm?"

"I very highly doubt that, Pip," I roll my eyes. I may have never been in a war, but I know my way around battles. Even defending people or fighting so strongly for what you care about doesn't make much of a difference. If you're weaker than your enemy, chances are that you will fall.

"Why, with us all at the front lines," he prattles on excitedly, "We're sure to at least make a dent in Sparta's armor, hm?" he grins.

This stops the rest of us and we look at each other before redirecting our attention to the boy in front of us.

"Us, you say?" Damien raises his brow amusedly.

"Well, you do plan on fighting, do you not, Damien?" he asks. "With your powers, you'd be sure to give those Spartans what for!"

"I...don't think that's what he meant," Clyde winces.

"Pip, you're not fighting," I state blatantly. His face falls into a cute little pout as he stares with his glassy, gray eyes.

"But...but you've trained me..." he says softly.

"Not much. You're no where near ready for war, I'll tell you that much," I say firmly. "You'll be staying in the palace and protecting citizens in case some stray Spartans happen to break into the Trojan wall."

His brows furrow slightly and he bites his lip. "I don't want to just protect the citizens like that! I want to fight, too!"

"Pip, you're not ready!" I slam my hands on the crate similarly to Damien and they all jump slightly. "Listen to me," I say lowly. "If you can prove that you can hold your own in battle, then by all means, you can fight. But you better be training your heart out every day until the Spartans get there. Do you understand me?"

He stares at me for a moment before his face falls into determination and he nods sharply. "Very well, Craig. If that's what I have to do then I will."

I can see Damien and Clyde smirking out of the corner of my eye and I feel a wave of regret washing over me. I know Pip well enough to know that he will go good on his promise and train with the army all he can before the war starts. Who knows? He could surprise me.

I doubt it, but with all the insanity going on lately, I'm willing to believe just about anything could happen.

"So, once we get onto Trojan territory, what are we going to tell people to let us in?" Damien breaks the tension.

"Well...like you said," Clyde starts, "We can claim that I may need some assistance for Ithaca and I'm willing to trade help for economic resources since you did say they were struggling, correct?"

"Yeah," Damien nods. "What of you, Craig?"

"We can say that he was one of Ithaca's militia leaders," Clyde suggests. "Tell them that he wants to be sure that their army can stand up in the face of adversity against Ithaca."

"You do know that I've no idea of Ithaca's battle strategies or anything of the sort, correct?" I raise my brow.

"That's not important," Clyde sighs. "The important thing is that we get you in there and get you training their troops and working with their militia leader so they can fight at their best when the time comes. We haven't got much time to work with so we need you to be up there at all times taking charge of the situation or at least have it so you have their leader by your strings."

"That may be easier said than done," Damien says quietly. "Don't forget, Troy's general is also their prince. The smart prince, anyways," he rolls his eyes.

"But you said he's not the best in combat, correct?" I ask.

"I said he's not the best in the world, but Trojan wise, he's excellent with a sword," he states. "You may just have to work on the note of influence, not overtaking command of the army."

I nod sharply. "I think I can manage that."

"What of the citizens, though?" Pip asks, looking at us all. "Do you not think they'll find it odd or even hate us because we came to them wanting to thrust them into war?"

"That'll be up to the kings to address," I say. "They'll have to be responsible for assuring the people of Troy all that they can. We're not there to comfort people, we're there to take command and get them ready for combat."

Clyde nods softly, "I'll work with the kings and see what I can do." He rubs his forehead and sighs tiredly. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be a simple brawl."

"It's a war," Damien chuckles, "of course it won't be."

"I have to say...," Clyde continues, "This seems...unbefitting for Kyle to be doing."

"How so, King Clyde?" Pip cocks his head.

He looks at him with somber brown eyes and shrugs. "He may have been reduced to a whore but in all technicality, he is still royalty. Royalty has no right running from their land."

I scoff and shake my head at him. "Thought starting wars and slaying innocents was what you royal jackasses do best," I state before turning on my heel and walking towards the side of the ship. I hear him murmuring to Damien and Pip but pay him no mind as I lean over the side of the ship and stare at the waves beneath us crashing against the hull as the oars swing rhythmically beneath the blue.

All I want to do is get off this ship and get started on this battle. The waiting is the worst part. I need to see Troy's army. I need to see if we stand even the slightest chance against Sparta...But then again at that point, I doubt it'll really matter.

Someone comes up beside me but I keep my focus on the roaring ocean.

"Still that hateful of authority, hm?" Clyde's voice looms over me as he leans down beside me.

"Not fond of it, no," I shake my head, tapping my knuckles against the railing under us.

He's silent for a moment before he sighs. "What's your goal here, Craig? Why are you fighting?"

I pause and look at him, finding questioning eyes staring back at me and tearing my gaze away. "I want to be known," I say quietly. "All my life I've been a side-show attraction for washed up sailors. Demonstrating strength, gathering food for them and all that," I shake my head again, my raven hair brushing my forehead. "I deserve more than that."

"Perhaps," he muses. "Or...perhaps you don't."

"Excuse me?" I narrow my eyes.

"Your only goal here is to be famous, hm? What is fame without honor?"

"You believe me to be dishonorable?" I scowl at him. "If I was, I would just toss you over the side of this boat and never look back."

He chuckles and looks at me again with softer eyes. "I never said that. However, if that's your only goal, with no indication of who's side your on or anything of the sort...well...people may not look back and remember that episode of you very fondly. Being a good warrior is one thing, Craig. Being able to hold up that title with quiet dignity in the mass of chaos...that's an entirely different story," he pats my back before turning back around and heading over towards his crew.

I continue staring out at the ocean and can feel my stomach curling in excitement and uncertainty. I've no idea of what awaits us just weeks from now as we land upon the shores of Troy. I've no idea if this Kyle of Sparta is really a man worth fighting for.

All I know is that I have to decide what is right for me to defend; whether it be this whore of a has-been prince, my comrades, or perhaps merely my own nobility.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry again for the wait, guys. Hardcore rut. You know how it is =_=_

_Thanks for R&Ring!_


	13. Breaking Through the Shell

_A/N: And we're back to Kenny once again._

_This is I guess sorta filler, iono. It won't be long though._

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

I'm not entirely sure what I had expected to come of this journey, or at least what I had expected the rescue of my dear friend to be like.

Part of me really wanted it to be some sort of glorious, romantic epic. The tale ending with us sailing over into the sunrise to one day wake up, go ashore my home, and begin our days anew side by side in the glowing beams of Helios.

Instead, I find myself surrounded by old, trembling servants as they try to keep our boat on course towards Troy. I look to find Token standing atop a crate and yelling at the men scurrying around that we need to get there as quickly as we can and that there is absolutely no time to waste.

Not exactly the sound of romance if I can recall old folk tales correctly.

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh, staring at the map laid out in front of me. There's still so much ground to cover. There's so much that can happen before we actually get home. Poseidon seems fairly tolerant of us for today but who's to say he'll actually stay as such? I see Demos and Ike sitting on the deck of the ship talking excitedly, no doubt telling stories of what they think their new home will be like, of how wonderful it is to be free of Cartman's rule.

Truth be told, there's only one person on the earth who needs to have that kind of enthusiasm.

I look up towards the front of the ship and see him sitting on a crate, watching the waves carefully with unmoving somberness across his face. He's been like this ever since we left the palace.

He's quiet; unmoving. He still shakes with fear at times and he flinches each time he's so much as touched by another person. I truly don't know what to do for him. I want so much for him to relax if only slightly, to realize that as of now, he's completely safe in my hands...But Kyle is still the same as he was all those years ago. He's calculative. He's in an almost constant state of awareness at anything that could go wrong.

I missed seeing that all the time for so long. But now...now it just breaks my heart to see him as such.

A shadow crosses over me and I turn to watch as Token takes a seat beside me, following my previous gaze towards Kyle.

"He's not going to get better anytime soon," he says quietly. "You do realize this?"

I blink and watch my redheaded friend as he weaves his fingers in and out of one another in nervousness. I sigh, "Yes. But one can hope, right?"

"He needs more than your hope," he states. "He's been through Tartarus and back time after time. Being kidnapped, losing his family and you, becoming Cartman's plaything, being at everyone's mercy when he should be holding the reins..." he stops and lets out a deep breath. "He needs you more now than ever before. He's finally had time to stop and think about all that's happened. I think it's starting to get to him."

I nod slowly, watching the deep and somewhat-forced evenness of Kyle's breathing. "What can I do for him though?" I murmur. "He knows he can come to me about anything."

"Consider the fact that he's been a prisoner for six years, Kenneth," he reminds me gently. "Prisoners don't automatically trust everyone on the outside. He trusted you enough to get him out of that palace but that doesn't mean every part of him doesn't still ache with the feeling that he'll be turned on once again."

"He knows I'd never hurt him," I snap.

"He may know it, but he'll always have that lingering fear and you know it."

I stare at Kyle at bit longer before nodding and taking a deep breath. "Yeah. But...but I don't want him to feel like that."

"It'll take some time, Kenneth. Just be there for him while he battles through this. Cartman has scarred him, but I doubt he's beyond repair. If he lasted that long within his walls without breaking down, he obviously has a great deal of inner strength."

I let this sink in for a moment before rising to my feet and staring at the redhead a bit longer. I feel Token's stare on my back before I start walking over towards the boy, watching him for any sign of anything other than sadness and fear.

I'm not finding any.

I grab a crate nearby and place it beside his, sitting down and clasping my hands together and leaning forward. "Kyle?" I ask.

I see that subtle flinch and my heart lurches. "Yes?" he responds quietly.

"Are you alright?"

He pauses and looks at me, his bright green eyes clouded and surrounded by heavy bags of exhaustion. "I'm not sure," he says honestly. "I...I don't know."

I swallow and look down at my hands thoughtfully, trying to think of the best way to keep the conversation moving. "Can you tell me why?"

He's silent for a bit, his eyes watching a gull as it circles around the boat squawking its heart out. "He's lost," he finally murmurs.

"What?" I raise my brow.

He nods up towards the flying pest. "The gull. He's lost. He's so far from inland."

"He's just looking for food."

"Maybe...," he states tiredly before looking back at the ocean. We stay as such until he finally brings himself to speak again, "Kenny..."

"Yes?" I snap my head over towards him.

"I've damned you." He whispers. "You and everyone on this ship...I...I've ruined everything for everyone..."

My face and stomach drop simultaneously at his words. "No, Kyle, no," I coo, wrapping my arm around his and pulling his head down onto my shoulder, stroking his red hair carefully. I watch as a single tear makes its way down his cheek as he continues staring out towards the sea.

"He'll come for me," he whispers deadly.

"We know," I tell him. "But it'll be okay. I'll protect you," I reassure him. "He will never so much as touch you again."

"Blood...," he shakes his head against my chest. "So much blood of so many innocent people..."

I stare at him for a moment before pulling him closer into my torso. "Kyle," I say firmly, "you're worth it. You're worth the fight."

He sighs, sitting up away from me and staring at me with an unwavering glance. "Ken...I'm Sparta's whore," he states, his face twisting into loathness. "I'm not worth the death of a lamb let alone an army."

I shake my head, cupping his chin and kissing his lips gently. "You're worth everything, Kyle. You're king. Every warrior will fight for you."

"They fight for their families," he recounts miserably. "For their homes, and the people they love. Not for a king or a kingdom," he sighs. He shakes his head and looks at me again. "My father...was so peaceful," he remembers sadly. "He taught me that fighting is never the way to go about things. That men fight only for themselves and their lives. They don't want to go to war for a single person who means so little to them personally. They grow hateful and vengeful towards the person responsible for thrusting them onto the battlefield." He pauses and we gaze at each other for a good deal of time. "I don't want to be that person, Kenny," he finishes in a saddened whisper.

I scoot my crate closer to his and bring his head down onto my shoulder again, teasing his curls with my fingers. "Kyle," I start, "You won't be hated for this. You were taken hostage; we're merely fighting for you to make sure it doesn't happen again. And if we get Cartman out of command, think of how his army will fall. Sparta will no longer be the greedy, innocents-slaying country that it is now. You'll fall back into power and you'll bring it back to the peaceful, loving nation that it was when your mother and father held the throne.

He doesn't respond, just takes more deep, even breaths as we continue to look out at the ocean together. I lean down slightly and kiss his curls before leaning our heads together and merely watching the waves play amongst themselves.

He's so fidgety against me. He's so nervous. He's plighted with so much guilt upon his conscious...I don't know what else to tell him. He's absolutely right, though. Cartman has made his claim upon the redhead. And if what I saw a few weeks ago is any indication, he's not going to give him up without a fight.

I think of my kingdom, I think of Stan, Gary, and Thomas. What will they say once they realize that I've essentially captured a piece of Sparta and willingly thrust ourselves into the front lines of war? All I can truly hope for is that they see it from my point of view. That they see that Kyle is still our friend and needs our help...

But one can only hope for so much. I know our army. I know our leaders. We're not ones to be the first to declare war. But now with Kyle's words echoing through my head, I realize that I've done just that. I've signed the agreement for battle with my own hand; writing in the deep garnet of the blood of my people.

* * *

_A/N: Told ya it'd be shorter. I'm trying to not let this story drag I guess, iono._

_Next chapter...will take a while before it gets up. Not only am I about to move to college next week, but I also have never written this character before so it's going to take me some time to find his character x_o_

_Until then, thanks for R&Ring!_


	14. Zee Foolish Man

**_A/N: This...WILL FAIL T_T_**

**_BUT OMFG EVERYONE GUESS WUT?_**

**_Nolly__ made fanart for this story ;_; __NOLLY!__ HGJKDSNFKJDSJ! And I'm like...crying in happiness!_**

**_http:/ . com/art/The-Iliad-178411584_**

**_I'm. So. Happy ;_;_**

**_Now then...this chapter...may not work well T_T But we'll try!_**

**_Enjoy~ (If you can't guess who the character is before the name is spoken...I will be sad xD And it will be quite awkward considering the time and the place of this story...but this is gonna make sense later on, I promise XDD)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sometimes, I wonder just 'ow I get myself into zees messes.

I stare at zee soldiers of our dear king gathered around on zee board of zee ship, talking of zeir homes as we sail along with zee tide.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" I 'ear said king bellowing from 'eez spot at zee head of zee boat. I see 'eez pansy consoler beside 'emm, fidgeting around as 'zough 'ee iz afraid of being struck with a spear as zee king speaks.

I cannot say I blame 'emm, a part of me wants to do just zat.

I stand and watch zem closely, leaning against zee mast and rolling my eyes. Zis iz a fool's quest. I 'ave no interest in rescuing zee boy I've only known of zhrough zee stories my mother used to tell me as I was a child. I am only 'ere for zee fact I could either be a militia man or one of zee farmers. Zis iz actually zee first time I 'ave left my 'omeland of Sparta to join war on another land. Most of zee time, I am at 'ome wiz my mother, merely training in zee chance I do 'ave to leave for battle.

"C-Christophe!" I 'ear. "C-can you come up here f-for a minute?"

I roll my eyes again at zee sound of zat annoying advisor's voice piercing zhrough zee air before standing and making my way up to where zee king and 'eez tiny lackey are waiting for me.

"Yes?" I ask as I step up to zem.

"Ch-Christophe here is a good strategist," zee advisor smiles at me, gesturing for zee king as zough zee man cannot see me himself. "The general w-was tellin' me just how much he could do for us in the long run, Sir." I look over, briefly bowing to zee gargantuan.

"Hm," zee king humphs. "How much have you done in the means of military warfare, Christophe?" he glares at me skeptically.

"Only what little could be done from zee comfort of our 'ome, my king," I narrow my eyes at him. I 'ave never been one to follow orders all too well. "I was in charge of leading zee troops zrough zee forest. Directing zem and avoiding potential traps, Your Majesty," I say firmly. I do not take well to people doubting my abilities. Zis king iz already well on 'eez way to making me 'ate 'emm. Given zat directing 'eez legion of soldiers for the rescue of just one man pretty much already secured zee fat bastard with 'eez title.

"Are you sure that you can handle the responsibility of plotting out for our armies?" 'ee raises 'eez brow skeptically.

"I cannot give you any guarantee on my abilities. All I can tell you is that I will do what I can," I say lowly. "I 'onestly cannot tell you why I was chosen among the several strategists at your 'and to come and join your fight."

He glares at me angrily, "This is not my fight, Spartan. This is the fight for the country and the honor that it's lost due to the Trojans! Do you have no pride in your homeland?"

"I 'ave been a Spartan since birth," I retort, feeling my anger rising towards zee man. "I 'ave always upheld our traditions with 'onor, my king. I would not want to be anything else but of Spartan blood. We are built for war now, which is what I am best accustomed to with zee training I 'ave endured."

"L-Like I said, Eric," zee blonde cuts in, "The general himself, why he said that Ch-Christophe was right for the job. He thinks that he'll be able to get us in and out of Troy in no time with Kyle back!"

I narrow my eyes slightly at zis comment. "My intention has nothing to do with rescuing zat man," I clarify. "'ee is of little interest to me."

"You do realize that he's the reason we're going to war in the first place, correct?" zee king questions.

I nod sharply, "Yes. I do not believe that one man is worth this battle personally, my lord."

"How dare you question me!" 'ee bellows.

Zee advisor looks between zee two of us with worry. "E-Eric, now, he's just showin' ya how...firm he is in battle," 'ee tries.

"I am not," I reply smoothly. "I am stating zee truth, that zis war zhat you are fighting, it eez for a lost cause, yes?"

"Christophe!" he whispers hurriedly. I ignore 'eem, watching instead 'eez leader, who seems to 'ave taken an interest in staring at me.

"You are here and fighting on my terms," 'ee states quietly with a hint of danger in 'eez voice. "Your experience will mean nothing if you anger me and I decide to let my army turn their spears unto you. Is this clear, Soldier?"

"Creestal, my King," I bow. "Just do know zat I tend to take matters into my own 'ands when given the chance."

"Which will be good should you have to act on y-your own," zee advisor interjects.

"No one eez asking for your permission," I glare at 'eem. "You are no'zing more than a shadow of zees man," I gesture to zee king. "Stop being 'eez little beetch and just stating zee obvious."

A moment of silence passes between us before zee king laughs loudly. "He's right Butters," 'ee chuckles. "You are a little bitch."

"Aw-aww, Eric," 'ee pouts. "That wasn't very nice..."

Zee king laughs some more, geeving me a nod of approval. I nod back and turn from zem, walking back towards zee front of zee ship. I watch zee waves breaking against zee side and shake my 'ead.

Zis battle. It eez ridiculous. I 'ear zee king still laughing and sigh. I am 'ere, and 'ee iz zee one leading all zees men.

I look at some of zee soldiers behind us in zee following ships and shake my 'ead again. Zees men 'ave no idea what they're getting into.

* * *

_**A/N: Omfg I'm so sorry. SO SORRY T_T**_

_**One: for the wait. It's been forever x_x**_

_**Two: this chapter had to be confusing as hell.**_

_**Three: ...I'm just lame T_T I'm sorry.**_

_**But thanks for R&Ring! xD;**_

_**next chapter will be a lot easier for me, so it'll come out *fairly* soon. Thanks again!**_


	15. War on Neutral Land

_**A/N: My excuse this time around? **_

_**uh. My focus was on Unmasked? :D **_

_**...T-T I'm sorry. Poll on my profile says this is the one that needs focused on so off we go. **_

_**Into Damien's POV we go. Enjoy!**_

* * *

After about two weeks of being stuck on this Godsforsaken ship, I can hear one of Clyde's crew members crying out that they see land ahead of them. We all looked towards the front of the ship, indeed seeing a landmass approaching us.

I grin. That's Troy. I can feel it.

"Get ready to land and go ashore!" Clyde calls out. His servants and soldiers scurry around, trying to get things ready for our arrival. Several of them grab the small boats that we'll use to get ourselves ashore while the large traveling vessel will be steered into hiding.

Craig and Pip come up beside me where I stand, watching as we can start seeing the shoreline.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Pip exclaims. "I haven't been anywhere since I was shipwrecked on Scyros!"

"Calm down, Pip," Craig mutters. "This is no time for celebration."

"Oh calm down, Craig," I slap his back playfully. "Let the lad have his fun. I'm pretty damn excited myself to see this whole thing play out."

"You're just excited for the bloodshed," he smirks.

I grin back, my tongue absentmindedly passing over my fangs. "Perhaps," I chuckle. "But no, I'm more interested in the way that this will screw with these royals' minds."

"How so?" he crosses his arms, leaning back slightly and looking back out to sea with me.

I laugh to myself. "These poor fools have no idea what they're in store for. It's going to be interesting to see them celebrate over Kyle's return before realizing that he's going to bring a whole armada with him."

"What a waste," he comments, shaking his head. "All those men wasted on a whore. May as well just send the gods in to save a turtle from being struck by a ship."

"He may be just a whore now," I remind him, "But he holds the key to vast amounts of wealth and power if we can free him. Not to mention access to being a general for one of the greatest armies in the known world, hm?" I elbow him slightly.

He smiles and nods a bit. "I suppose so."

"Boys, would you care to get into the damn boat so we can head off for shore already?" Clyde interrupts us. The three of us glance between each other before heading off with him towards the side of the ship. We look down below to the ship rocking on the waves and Pip gulps.

"Oh. Oh my. That's quite a ways down isn't it?" he laughs nervously.

"Get down there, Pip," Craig replies dryly. "You can't get down a boat, you can't fight."

Pip humphs, grabbing the rope lowered towards the boat and taking a deep breath before leaping off the side and catching himself against the wooden edge. He slowly starts inching his way down and I look from him to Craig, smirking at him.

"You're not gonna let him fight, are you?" I ask.

"Not a chance in Tartarus," he mutters before following down after him. I roll my eyes. Screw that. I close my eyes, feeling that strange pulling feeling in my chest before reopening them to the sight of looking up at Pip and Craig on their way down. Clyde hops in and shakes his head at me in amusement.

"A real man would have climbed," he states.

"I'm a Demi-God, Kingy," I lean back and smirk. "I'm only half the man you'll ever be."

He laughs as Pip jumps in, shakily sitting down next to me.

"You all right, Pippy?" I ask, watching him carefully.

"Just...just fine, thank you," he breathes out before clearing his throat and grabbing his oar as Craig joins us. He sits next to Clyde and we all grab our oars, starting to row away from the ship and towards the sandy beach ahead of us.

"Do you think they'll consider us a threat?" Pip asks as we keep moving.

"Perhaps," Clyde answers, "But Troy is known for hospitality. A bit shoddy of hospitality, but it's there nonetheless. They may be edgy, but they won't draw swords on us unless they find us posing a viable threat."

"We need to change that," Craig rolls his eyes. "We can't have them serving wine to the Spartans."

"The leaders of Troy aren't stupid, Craig," I say. "They'll know as soon as they see Kyle that they're going to be in a potential amount of danger."

"Let's hope to the gods you're right," he states. "And let's hope this oracle of yours was right as well. I don't want `to be dragged out here just for nothing."

"He's never failed me before," I state lowly, my paddle dipping into the water softly. We all fall silent and I keep my eyes set on that beach.

The oracle has been someone I've trusted almost all of my life. He's someone that's always dead on, even if his statements mislead myself and others in a number of ways. He's one of the only people that I can trust, and he told me that I'm someone that he trusts. Regardless of my abilities to perform feats of my own, I would be nothing without his guidance aiding me in my own training. When he told me that I needed to find Craig and Clyde and unite them against the Spartans, I truly could not see any other choice.

So far, he's been right on it. Kyle's living and escape, Craig's willingness to bring himself into the fight, Clyde's interest in the battle...my own involvement even though none of them are really so much of an asset to me that I feel the need to protect them if anything. Craig and Clyde have both been my 'friends' for years, they consider me as such even though I merely went to them in the midst of my boredom.

But I suppose were it not for them, this entire mission would be a fruitless endeavor.

Without Clyde's army and Craig's ability to fight...we wouldn't stand a chance.

We start nearing the shore and we each brace ourselves as we come up near the sand. "Get ready," Clyde states before we give a few more strokes of our oars and lurch forward as we hit the sand. We all look at each other before nodding and getting to our feet, jumping into water up to our mid calves and starting to wade up towards the shore.

We make it onto the beach, the scalding sand burning at our uncovered feet as we look ahead of us, gaping at the large stone wall up a ways.

"Talk about precautionary," Clyde says blankly.

"What was this theory about the Trojans being warm and inviting, King-boy?" Craig smirks at Clyde.

The brunette scowls at him, "You haven't met them yet!"

"Neither have you."

"All right, all right, break it up, Ladies," I roll my eyes, stepping between the two of them. "Let's get up there and see what we can see. We need to talk to the kings and their army leader."

"Right," Pip agrees.

"The oracle told me that getting through to the Queen is more the standing point we need," I tell them as we walk towards the large wall. "Apparently he makes more decisions than the King himself."

"Then why isn't the Queen the King?" Craig asks.

"How the fuck should we know, Craig, we don't work the system!" he snaps back.

"I've heard that it's just because the Queen is younger in this case," I input, ignoring the two of them glaring at each other evilly over me. "And you two need to calm the fuck down if you really expect to make any headway with any of them, you understand?"

They just growl under their breath, looking back in front of them. I shake my head and sigh with Pip.

Somehow I don't feel like this is the best team for me to be in.

We head up towards the large wooden doors, finding four guards standing there, looking nothing more than shocked that someone has come onto their shores.

"Hello," Clyde beckons to them. "I am King Clyde of Ithaca. These are Craig and Pip of Scyros and Damien of...uh," he looks at me questionably.

"Parts unknown," I finish, not really willing to give out my birth record at the moment.

"We have come to speak with your King and Queen," he continues. We watch as the eyes of the guards flicker between one another. "Fear not, we come in complete peace and a wanting for an alliance," he assures them.

One of them looks at him questionably. "That's why you brought your army, right, Sir?"

He smiles and chuckles. "Don't worry, they're under direct order to stay on the beach until further notice. We have a bit of a problem and we need to talk to your King and Queen about it."

The front man nods slowly, "Very well, Sir," he glances at his men. "Open the door."

They exchange looks before hurrying and grabbing a hold of the large door's handles. "Men, open!" he shouts for beyond the barrier. We watch in astonishment as they manage to open the gargantuan door.

"Gods," Pip whispers. The city appears right in front of our eyes nd it takes me a moment to realize it. A whole civilization completely cut off from view, from the entire world...

A guy could get used to that kind of lifestyle.

"Proceed," the head guard nods. We nod back and head in through the wall, our ears perking as we hear them quickly shutting the door back once again. We walk down the broken dirt path slowly, seeing us catch people's eyes as they stare at us, whispering.

"What do you think they're thinking?" Pip asks quietly, looking a bit intimidated.

"They probably think we're here to overtake their land," Clyde murmurs. "Poor wretches. They've probably never seen an ally in their life."

"They've probably never seen a creature besides a bird or a fish all their lives," Craig inputs.

We all nod and continue quicker down the path, looking up at the castle straight ahead as we walk.

"Not much of a palace," Clyde says. "These people...What do they live for? What do they fight for?"

"Each other," I reply. "Troy is known for being a closely-bounded community, it always has been. Keeping the citizens in the close proximity of each other just binds them together, everyone knows everyone else. They're proud of that fact."

"I suppose it is a useful asset," Clyde states. "Our general will know which of his soldiers will be the best to put at the front lines then. Those without much family or those who are the strongest."

"I don't think that matters," Craig states. "We're going to need them all." We fall silent, coming up towards the doors of the palace, finding them opening for us. We look at each other before stepping through and looking to find two men, a brunette and a smaller blonde staring at us from down the hall.

We stop as we step inside and stare at them before each of us bows. I glance over to see Craig gritting his teeth a bit in anger at his being forced to bow, but he knows how important this is for all of us.

"Please, that's more than enough," a voice speaks. We stand back up to watch the men approaching us. They both bow shortly and the blonde smiles. "I am Gary, he is Thomas," he gestures to the taller man.

"Pleased to me-_SHIT_ meet you," he says. We blink in surprise before Gary laughs a bit.

"He has unexplainable outbursts like that," he explains. "Had them since we were children working the fields," his face noticeably falters slightly and I watch with a slight smirk.

I know who he's thinking about.

He clears his throat and looks back with his grin in place again. "We've been told by our runner that you hail from Ithaca, Sir?" he looks at Clyde.

He nods, "Yes, I do."

"Lovely land, so we've been told," he smiles. "Our diplomat passed through on the way to Corkyra."

"Well we try our best to keep it up," he chuckles. This is going much better than I expected.

"Well, we expect you have some form of business to speak with us about?" he asks.

"Yes, we'd like to discuss something that may be impending on both of our homelands," Clyde answers.

"Very well," Gary nods.

"Let's _-DAMN_ talk in the dining _-SHIT_ hall," Thomas suggests.

"As you wish," Clyde smiles. The two of them turn on their heel and start leading us from the hall down towards another set of large doors. Servants pull them open, bowing as each of us pass by. We silently make our way towards the large table set in the middle of the room, Gary gesturing for us all.

"Please, sit. Wine!" he calls out. A separate servant rushes out, a large platter with glasses and a jug sitting on his shoulder and hand. He places a glass in front of each of us as Thomas and Gary sit on the opposite ends of the table. Craig and Pip sit on one side with myself and Clyde across from them.

We wait for the servant to finish pouring our wine before Gary smiles and nods at him. "Thank you, we'll call you if anyone needs more."

"Yes, Sire," he bows before quickly running back from the direction that he came from.

There's a moment of tensive silence before Gary takes a small sip of his wine and sighs, looking at the four of us. "What is it we're discussing that may be impending exactly?"

Craig takes a gulp and stares him straight on. "War," he replies bluntly.

Gary blinks, looking at Thomas who looks tensive. "...War?" the brunette repeats. "What means o_-FUCK_ of war?"

Clyde looks at the both of them sternly, "Sparta is on a rampage. Something has been taken from them."

Gary's face drops in shock. "Kenneth...," he whispers, looking at his wine glass nervously. "What...what has been taken?"

"Property of the king," I answer. "He's absolutely furious and he's going to come back for it."

"Kenneth would...would never steal like that," he looks at me questionably. "He's...a prince! He knows the boundaries! And he's neve-"

"There's a first time for everything," Craig interrupts. Gary looks at him in shock before back down to his wine glass, his fingers clutching around the stem nervously.

"We're here to help you," Clyde tells him. "I've brought my thirty best men to prepare with yours in the fight against the Spartans."

Gary and Thomas look at each other again, terror spreading through their eyes. "We...," Gary looks around nervously. "We are not the strongest allies in the rage of war," he admits.

"Perhaps not, but your land is the target," Clyde emphasizes. "Look, we're not asking you to become the greatest soldiers in all the land right away, but we're asking if you'll assist us in defeating the Spartans. It's going to be on your land, Sire, you have little choice."

He looks at us skeptically. "Why would you help us?" he asks. "I would think that Ithaca and Sparta would be allies. Two very powerful lands?"

"Exactly," I begin. "Sparta and Ithaca are powerful, the Kings would both be fit to show which one was more supreme than the other. It's the royal complex, isn't that right, Clyde?"

He nods, "He's right. The King of Sparta and I have never gotten along."

Gary's quiet for a moment. "Is it Cartman?" he asks lowly. We stare at him for a moment before he bites his lip and nods. "We heard a rumor. We heard he took over shortly after we left. But he doesn't know where we went...but I suppose since Kenneth was there...," he trails off and sighs. "He never did like any of us. He'd be more than willing to fight us I suppose."

Clyde nods, "He and I have had one encounter. Let me tell you it was not lovely. Tried to offer my diplomat his favorite virgin of all things to win our affections," he rolls his eyes. "Needless to say, our lands have never been the best of friends."

"Why do you -_FUCK_ want us to help?" Thomas questions. "What goo-_SHIT_ good is it to you to fight with_ -COCK_ us?"

"Allies are a wonderful thing," Clyde smiles. "We can fight in the war together and perhaps if you're willing to lend us your land, some food for our men, and just the training needed to prepare them all for war, Ithaca will always be open to help you in some way."

Gary and Thomas both sit back and stare at each other, each taking a sip of their wine and sighing. Gary's hazel eyes flicker up to me and Clyde. "Do we have much other choice in the matter?" he asks with a sad smile.

"Don't worry, with your wall protecting your civilians, they'll be safe," I state, reading that worry all over his face.

He smiles a bit more, chuckling. "I've always hated that wall," he says dreamily. "Now I suppose that will be our greatest advantage in the midst of this war."

"It'll be easier to shatter their offensive," Craig states, finishing off his wine with a loud sigh. "Arrows from the top will easily take out at least a few hundred men."

"I suppose that is a good thing," he nods. He shakes his head and sighs again. "How could Kenneth do this to us?" he asks quietly. "He knows better."

"Trust me," I say lowly. "What he brings back with him will completely change your mind on how valuable it is."

"What is it though?"

"In due time," Clyde answers.

He sits back again and sighs. "He still should have known better...but if it was Kenneth's doing, then it must have been important."

"You don't know the half of it, Sir," Pip says.

"Well...I suppose we should let your people in, hm?" he states. "We'll inform Stanley of the new recruits and do what we can."

"One thing," I jump. "Don't tell the men of the impending fight."

"And why not?" He blinks.

"It'll give them the disadvantage of fear," I state. "When they're thrown into it, instinct will lead them, right, Craig?"

"Right," he nods. "They'll be more apt to fight viciously if they're thrown into the fray with no warning."

"Oh...all right then," he says slowly. "But we may tell Stanley, our militia leader, correct?"

"Yes, but word it carefully. Just let him know that it's a threat. Don't let him show any fear to his men," Clyde states.

"All right," he nods. "As you say, you're more trained in this way than I, my friends."

"That's right," Clyde stands along with him and Thomas. "Come, I will show you our fighters and you'll see the force that we have up against those damnable Spartans." We all get to our feet and they, Craig, and Pip all start heading out.

I follow them slowly, not able to ward off what the oracle told me so long ago.

'_The night will fall, and the sun will rise. But with the loss of night will come the loss of a royal figure of Troy.'_

Royal figure gives me four different men in which can be taken down in this battle. The only problem is that I don't know which of them we will be losing.

I sigh, watching my feet as we walk out towards the front doors once again.

I guess all we can do at this point is wait.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, yaddya yaddya yaddya, you know I'm always sorry T-T**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


End file.
